Innocence Reborn
by Aura and Kaeli
Summary: When Gohan decides to wish a certain Namak back to childhood, he is unaware of the events which follow. [Chapter 17 uploaded]
1. New beginnings

**_Disclaimer:_**We don't own Dragonball Z, if we did, there would be many more Piccolo centered episodes ^^  
  


**_Author's Notes:_**Aura here, this is a co-fic between me [Aura Starfire] and Kaeli. It's an AU and is set not long after Goku returns and Trunks comes to tell them of the danger posed by the Androids in the future. Remember, because this will probably mess up continuity, that is why it is an AU. All flames will be used to keep me warm this winter. Comments and suggestions always appreciated.  
  
Ok, first off, I want to apologize to everyone who read the original. But we promise now to have new chapters for you to read. I've left the original three chapters up as a separate fanfic to preserve the reviews and my two original chapters. Basic summery of the fic, Gohan uses the dragon balls to wish Piccolo into a kid, totally and utter chaos [and lots of fun] follow ^-^__

**Innocence Reborn - Chapter One : New Beginnings**

**By Aura and Kaeli-Chan the Great**

A storm raged, sweeping through the air and shaking everything around it, the wind bent the trees menacingly down to it's will, some branches broke under the pressure while others creaked ominously, the high wind sweeping the grass so that it appeared to move of it's own will. Nothing was still, rain poured down in torrents, drenching everything in its path, and coupled with the wind, completing the spell of the storm. The sky was already dark, but now it became almost pitch-black, unnatural on a hot summer day, but it had not rained for weeks, only the incessent heat which kept beaming down continuously.  
  
It had appeared so suddenly and seemed so unnatural, that it was as if an unknown force had brought it there.  
  
Only two people could be seen, the shorter of them pushing past the gales towards seven spherical objects, each the colour of amber and emblazoned with stars, ranging from having one, to seven, none were exactly alike. Each one glowed with an unnatural light. Gohan gathered precious air into his lungs and shouted as loud as he could, almost drowned out by the deafening weather, but his voice rang out loud and clear, leaving his throat hoarse.  
  
"ARISE DRAGON!"

The younger of the 2, Gohan, stepped up to the orbs and shouted as loud as he could, gathering the air into his lungs, his voice cried out long and clear and left his throat feeling hoarse.  
  
His voice seemed to be lost on the trails of the wind and Gohan watched the orbs on the ground for any signs of change, agonizing seconds seemed to pass until the storm began to die down, as quickly as it had appeared. Moving his gaze back to the objects on the ground, his wide eyes saw as they began glowing brighter than ever, the star markings on each seeming to disappear, then the glow appeared to spread to all of them, turning the group into one shimmering area of light, suddenly arching upwards, twisting and turning, the light stretching into an infinitely long shape.  
  
The light cleared, Gohan and Krillan found themselves looking up towards the impressive form of the eternal dragon, the green scales shimmering in the light radiating off the body which seemed to go on forever, the clawed hands clenched, then unfurled as Shenlong awakened, closed lids opening, revealing deep red eyes which focused on the duo as his head lowered, fixing his gaze.  
  
Both Krillan and Gohan shook, making no sound, it did not matter that this was not the first time they had seen the dragon, it would always affect them this way, in the same way as a new, powerful, enemy in battle did, except that they were glad that Shenlong was not an enemy, but a valuable ally. Without the dragon balls, Goku would not be here now, and it would not be unfair to say that most of them owed their lives to the sayian, and the dragon balls.  
  
Shenlong growled, deep in his throat, he was used to their reaction, but it did not make it any less irritating, or impatient.  
  
_'You have summoned me, make your wish so that I may leave'  
  
_Echoing off every single cliffside and rock, the sound surrounded them as if it were a net, with no hope of escape. Krillan gulped and glanced at Gohan, the kid was as awestruck as he was, but Gohan had been the one to propose the wish, as strange as it had seemed to the monk, and so he would be the one to make it. Nudging him, Krillan smirked as Gohan jumped slightly, then with one final deep breath, stepped forward to make his wish.  
  
_"__He's going to kill me if he finds out" _Was the last thought crossing the demi-Sayian's mind.

- - - - -

Miles away from the serene valley, in the colder antarctic region of the planet, a solitary figure sat in the meditation position, his eyes closed and arms resting on crossed legs, his head was slightly lowered and for all intents and purposes, he appeared to be asleep. This would not seem so strange, unless you counted the fact that not only was he over twenty feet in the air, hovering under some strange force with no visible explanation, but that he was also green. Clad in a simple purple uniform, a dark blue sash tied around his waist, he also sported a white cape and turban.  
  
Piccolo had his eyes closed, concentrating hard, but was defiantly not sleeping, not advisable at that moment, proven as they flashed open, his meditative stance unfolding as he ducked, narrowly missing a mirror image, identical to his own, rushing past him, crashing into the mountainside, he smirked as he saw the split form pulling itself from the rock, turning back and glaring at him.  
  
"Can't get me that easily....oof!" Piccolo finished his sentence only to be cut off as another split form shimmered into existence right behind him, Piccolo turned just to see a fist heading straight for his stomach, he doubled over, pain shooting through his midsection, instead of attacking, the identical copies just watched, giving him the same overconfident smirk he had on his face a few moments before. This simply infuriated Piccolo further, the Namakian growled, spitting out some blood, further showing his differences with the deep shade of purple, then took on a fighting stance.  
  
The fight began again, two against one, not normally considered fair odds, unless you knew every move your opponent would, and could use. This would make the fight fairer then, but when the fighters are all Piccolo, fair does not enter the equation, as one small child knew. Piccolo launched, sending a fist straight into one of the split forms, he continued a barrage of kicks and punches, and then finished it with a ki-blast, sending his opponent flying back into the mountain. He followed it, fixing it with a glance as the other nodded. Bracing himself, Piccolo grunted as he merged back with it, the odd feeling spreading throughout his body on doing so.  
  
After they were once again together, Piccolo turned to face the second and last split form, using the same plan of physical attack. The fighting stopped when both felt something in the distance, and as Piccolo turned to see the darkening sky far off, he realised somebody was making a wish, although he was curious, his mind was more focused on the fight. But when he began to feel a strange dizzy feeling throughout his body, it became apparent that the wish had something to do with him. Not by his own force, he merged with the last split form, then saw his body enveloped in an unnatural glow.  
  
Something was changing, and Piccolo did not realise the ki-blast, sent at his opponent moments before they rejoined, now headed for the mountain. Only when it impacted, cracks appearing throughout it, was his attention drawn, but by this time it was too late, pieces of the peak falling straight for Piccolo, who, unable to move or say anything because of whatever was happening, could only widen his eyes in shock as they fell...

- - - - -  
  
_'Your wish has been granted, I now bid you farewell'  
  
_Shenlong's eyes closed and his body was enveloped in a blaze of light, breaking off and a shaft of light absorbed by each dragon ball, which, when this was done, hovered in the air until each flew off in a different direction, landing in many different places. The clouds parted, and the sky lost the strange darkness, light blazing on the landscape, the blazing heat returning. Both Gohan and Krillan had to squint, raising a hand to their eyes in order to see.  
  
Turning to Krillan, Gohan tried in vain to get rid of the nervous feeling "you think it worked?" he tentively probed, as the full realisation of what he had done dawned on him, his nerves doubling full force "man! Piccolo's going to kill me!" the demi-saiyan exclaimed, eyes wide. Krillan smiled at him, he hadn't made the wish, so he didn't have to fear anything, though, when he thought harder, it didn't really matter if he hadn't actually made the wish, not when you were dealing with Piccolo.  
  
Still, he tried to reassure Gohan.  
  
"He won't y'know, not if the wish worked right, they always did before"   
  
Gohan nodded, every wish he had been present to see and had done exactly what it required. Still, he felt a creeping feeling up his spine just thinking about what Piccolo would say... "I guess so...we should probably go find him though..."  
  
The monk nodded his approval "yeah, you never know what Piccolo will do...so where is he?"  
  
Gohan smirked "he said he was tired of having to hang around our house all the time, he went training in the mountains" pointing in the distance "I was meant to go train with him, but I told him mom was making me study...and I told mom I was training with Piccolo"  
  
Hovering in the air, Krillan shook his head "maybe you should have wished your mom would forget too, she'll be pretty mad if I know Chi-Chi" This made Gohan gulp, flying into the air to hover beside Krillan, who took off, tapping Gohan on the shoulder before doing so. Smirking, he flew off, soon catching his friend, they slowed down slightly, the monk pointing to the just visible mountain range off in the far distance.  
  
"I'm surprised they're still standing"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Catching Gohan's confused expression, he continued, "that they're still there with Piccolo around" he grinned, an extra spurt of speed pushing him faster.

- - - - -  
  
When Gohan and Krillan finally came into view of the mountain, their cheerful conversation came to a halt when they laid eyes on the newly destroyed mountain, visibly ravaged with what could only be ki-blasts, one of Piccolo's trademark attacks, immediately both faces became solemn and serious, Gohan being the first to start panicking.  
  
"K...K...Krillan" stuttering, he looked to his friend for support and reassurance "you....you don't think Piccolo is under there...do you?"  
  
"I hope not Gohan" was the heavily sighed reply "it's possible though" he finally admitted. Both flew lower until they landed at the edge of the shattered rocks and rubble, which had formerly been the tall, majestic mountain. Snow from the very top covered most of the pile, the cold wind whipping through the clothing of both fighters as they closed their eyes, calling upon the skill to sense ki, if Piccolo was in there, they should be able to sense it, though if he were injured, this would prove more difficult.  
  
Gohan sensed it first, a weak, throbbing sensation in the back of his head, it took him several tries to locate it, but he did. A tear slid down his cheek, dripping onto the show as he shook Krillan.  
  
"He...he's in there" Gohan sobbed, wiping his sleeve across his face, then jumping onto the rubble, pulling pieces off as fast as he was able, all the time words of blame and guilt running through his head, he had made the wish, if Piccolo was hurt...or worse, it would be all his fault. It took him some time to notice somebody shaking him, looking up to see Krillan.  
  
Nodding, Gohan concentrated on sensing Piccolo's ki again, using it to help him as he slowly pulled debris, a piece at a time. As he did this, he moved towards where the ki began feeling stronger, until he was sure it was under him. Krillan joined him and together they gently removed more until their eyes caught a flash of purple. This, spurring them on, made them speed up, ever mindful of their task, until finally they uncovered all of Piccolo.  
  
The wish had worked, as they could plainly see.  
  
For instead of the tall, ever intimidating form of Gohan's mentor, a much smaller Namak could be seen. He wore the same gi, cape and turban as Piccolo, looking almost the same age as Dende, most likely younger. He was unconscious, and slightly cold, shivering even while not awake. Krillan smiled, gently picking the now younger form up and hovered in the air.  
  
"He looks kind cute ya know"  
  
"Yea" Gohan nodded, rising into the air "Let's go to my house, mom can help and dad'll be there too. I'm going to ask them if he can stay with us, I know they'll let him!"  
  
Nodding, Krillan took off, Gohan flying beside him, heading towards his home  
  
- - - - -

Gohan's home was not too far away when flying, and so it was not long until it came into view. A few feet away he spotted his dad training, shouting to him, Goku grinned back, waving until both landed, running up to them, even though it was just a few feet between them.  
  
"Hiya guys, what's up?" Goku asked, he then spotted the unconscious Namak lying in Krillan's arms, a confused look flashed across his features, absentmindedly scratching his head "Who's he?"  
  
Gohan swallowed nervously, he had not said a word about the wish, sneaking out every morning for a week to find the dragon balls, it had taken this long to do so without anyone finding out, only telling Krillan when he felt he needed to tell somebody, just to get an opinion. Bulma had also been informed, though not of the specifics of the wish, only to ask for the dragon radar.  
  
"That's Piccolo dad"  
  
Goku almost fell over in shock, he blinked "WHAT!"  
  
This noise attracted Chi-Chi from the house; she seemed to have radar for any suspicious activity, or any activity of any sort. Another problem Gohan had to overcome when searching, finding time to fit it in around training and studying. Usually doing so saying that he was training to his mother whilst telling Piccolo and his dad he was studying. It was amazing that she hadn't realised it, but now there would be nothing he could do. He received a glare from Chi-Chi when she joined them.  
  
"There you are young man" she frowned, sure she would be getting wrinkles "Where have you been, you're meant to be studying" she waved a book in front of him, something about math Gohan surmised. He sighed.  
  
"But mom, we made an agreement, remember..." he told her "I'm allowed to train with Mr Piccolo in the mornings, and I study in the afternoon, remember?"  
  
"Oh" Chi-chi looked embarrassed, she now remembered this clearly, since she had been told of the Androids, she had relented, realising that if they did come and destroy the earth, Gohan would be unable to study, but made a compromise, he would train and study. Hopefully if he did so, a nice college would take him one day and he would become a great scholar...she smiled happily.  
  
Then she noticed the form in Krillan's arms, taking a good look at it, she then turned to Gohan.  
  
"Who is that then Gohan dear, your little friend..." she paused "Dende...right?"  
  
As nerve-wracking as it had been to tell his father, it was a thousand times more to tell Chi-Chi, considering how she disliked Piccolo. Although not half as much as she had when he had been evil. Gohan had gotten so annoyed about her constant 'that monster who took my son away from his studies' rant, that he, along with Goku, had explained how much of an asset the Namak had been in the battle against the Sayains, as well as Freeza. Then when told how he had sacrificed his own life in order to protect Gohan, her utter contempt and hatred for him had dissipated. She still disliked him slightly, but realised that he was no longer trying to hurt them, and was beginning to feel comfortable around him.  
  
"That's Piccolo mom" Gohan told her. Her eyes went as wide as they could, and without waiting for Gohan to explain beyond 'I wished it' quickly motioned them inside, settling straight into her mothering/caring instincts. As Piccolo was settled on a couch, head propped upon a cushion, Chi-Chi fetched almost every medicine and first-aid item she possessed, unsure of how to treat a Namak. When she came back, kneeling, she looked him over.  
  
Despite having a mountain fall on him, he seemed to be in good shape, typical of Piccolo, only withdrawing from a spar from extreme injury, and in battle, fighting until he could do so no more. The turban was removed when Chi-Chi noticed a deep purple stain coming through the material, revealing a gash on his head. This was soon cleaned and wrapped around with a bandage, Goku, Gohan and Krillan grinning at each other as she tried to figure out how to fit it around his antennae. Apart from this there were only small cuts and grazes, all cleaned, none needing to be bandaged.  
  
Finished and waiting, Goku asked the question they were all thinking.  
  
"Why did you wish for this Gohan?"  
  
Gohan sighed, putting on his most innocent voice and expression "remember when you told me about when you and Mr Piccolo didn't like each other and it was all his daddy's fault?" Goku nodded "Well...I felt really bad for Mr Piccolo, not being able to have fun and stuff when he was a kid, so I wanted to show him what it was like..."  
  
Picking up when Gohan trailed off, Krillan continued "He won't remember anything Goku, not about us, or hating you, or anything bad...Gohan just wished Piccolo could be a kid and that was part of it"  
  
Gohan looked back at his mother "Mom, can he stay here please...I don't want him to be alone, and we can show him all the good things...we don't want him to stay with Master Roshi" all shuddered at what 'that' would be like "or anywhere NEAR Vegeta" knowing fully well what he would think of the whole idea. Then, to try and seal it, Gohan tried the one trick that most mothers couldn't resist, even Chi-Chi wasn't immune. The sad and dejected expression.  
  
Sighing and mentally telling herself she would get wrinkles, Chi-Chi thought about the whole thing. Gohan's meaning behind the wish was incredibly touching, bringing a smile to her face. The fact that the younger form of Piccolo would be safest with them was true, bringing all those thoughts together, she decided.  
  
"Sure Gohan, as long as you keep studying" Chi-Chi told him _'And maybe I can make Piccolo study too' _  
  
Brought out of their thoughts by a small groan, it became apparent that Piccolo was coming around. Now would be the final test, would he remember them, and would Gohan survive the next few minutes if he did. A second passed until his eyes opened, still containing the essence that was Piccolo, but something else could be seen, visible only to those who knew him well. Gohan could see it, as could they all.   
  
It was a look of innocence.  
  
Sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked around to see himself in an unfamiliar place, misted thoughts muddled around in his mind, unable to make sense of any. He knew who he was, but didn't know where he had been before this, or how he came to be wherever he was now.  
  
"Huh...where am I?"  
  
A younger, more muted tone came out of Piccolo's mouth, Krillan and Goku exchanged a look, while Gohan knelt down "you're at my house...we found you unconscious in the mountains" he finally told Piccolo, figuring he may as well tell the truth...well, sort of.  
  
Chi-Chi knelt down as well, addressing the child in a calm, reassuring voice "what's your name little one...where is your family?" She did know Piccolo had no family, and his name, but in this situation, it was the obvious thing to ask.  
  
Looking down, the child sighed, then brought his face back up again. "I don't have a family...my dad's gone...I never knew him" he brightened up after this; obviously  
the fact that he had no biological family did not bother him, as it never seemed to normally. Chi-Chi actually felt a small pang of compassion, surprising her.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
He grinned "I'm Piccolo..." he paused "I called myself Ma Jr a while back...but I like Piccolo better"  
  
Shifting his gaze from Chi-Chi to Gohan, then Krillan and finally at Goku...but no hate could be seen in Piccolo's eyes, simply smiling at Goku. He smiled back.  
  
"Do you want to stay with us then?" Piccolo nodded, Gohan stood up, grabbing Piccolo's hand and taking him out of the room "Come on, Ma" he grinned, emphasising the nickname Piccolo had given himself "I'll show you where you'll sleep" Krillan and Goku left outside, figuring they would be able to get in some training first. Chi-Chi was the last to leave, and did so with a apprehensive, yet amused expression.  
  
_'Nothing's ever going to be the same now...is it' _She thought, following Gohan and Piccolo. And she was right; from now on nothing would be the same.


	2. Opening your eyes

Hey, it is Kaeli. Hope you all enjoyed the last part of this fic. I really do. Now, see what happens when the wish has the effect on the other half of Piccolo! And, will Chi Chi actually make him start to study? Find out as you read the next part of this fic. All enjoy now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This place is nice. I want to stay here forever!" Piccolo commented as Gohan showed him the last of the house. The small Namek stood outside the front door as he looked all around, a wondering expression on his face as a smile slowly crept onto his lips. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin stood a few feet away, wondering what to do next.

"I can't believe you did that." Was Goku's first words that came out of his mouth to his son.

"I know, dad. But, at least he will have a childhood this time." Gohan whined, slumping his shoulders some. He looked down at the ground, a innocent look appearing onto the young boy's face.

"I like Piccolo like this. He looks so...." Krillin started as he tried to think of the word that he was trying to say.

"....innocent...." Goku finished, a smile forming on his face as he watched Piccolo look around the front yard, his turban just a little too big for his head. Gohan looked up him, his eyes wide with hope. The, his father's face turned serious. "But, I don't think he should stay like this, you guys. I mean, we have to get him back to the way he was before." "The Saiyan looked down at his son. "I mean it."

"But why?"

"Because. Piccolo can't stay like this forever. He has to grow up sometime."

"Yeah, but we have to wait for the Dragon Balls to regenerate. That will take a year." Krillin pointed out. "At least give him that since it might take a while for us to find the Dragon Balls anyways. By them, someone else may have gotten them and we would have to wait longer."

"Not with Bulma's Dragon Radar."

"Come on, dad. Don't be serious about this."

"I will make you a deal, Gohan. I get the Dragon Balls and we will wish Piccolo back to old self. But, he will stay like this for a year and only a year. At leastwe can give him some kind of childhood. I mean, we all don't live forever." Goku replied, his face becoming less serious. Gohan smiled happily, knowing that he had triumphed somewhat. 

"While we are on the subject of living forever and Dragon Balls, there is something else that probably went back to being a kid as well. At least, got a few years younger." Krillin said, scratching the back of his head, laughing slightly. The two Saiyans looked at him, confused looks on their faces and questions in their eyes. The human sweatdropped. "You guys don't know who I am talking about, do you?"

"No...." Goku said, a blank expression crossing his face. 

"Ugh. Think about it, Goku. Who is linked to Piccolo?"

"Um....Elvis?" The Saiyan answered, shrugging. Krillin sighed, shaking his head. Then, a light bulb went off on the younger one's head.

"I know! Kami!" Gohan answered. 

"Oh yeah......"

"I totally forgot. Geez, I wonder if he is a kid again. That would be cool!"

"I just hope Mr. Popo didn't have a heart attack if Kami is."

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?"

"What about Piccolo? What are we going to do about him?" The three looked in the direction of the Namek, who was in awe at the whole aspect of being in a new place. "He probably doesn't even know who Kami is."

"Well, we have to take him with us. Maybe Kami will know what to do. " Goku said, watching the other with interest. Piccolo had to know that he was being talked about as he looked in their direction. Gohan beckoned the young Namek to come towards him, a small smile on his lips. He nodded and bounded towards them, a excited expression on face.

"What? Is there more to see?" Piccolo asked happily, stopping in front of them.

"Sorta. Look, we have to go see some friends of ours. They live a while away. So, we would like you to, ah, meet them." Krillin said, biting his lower lip. "I don't suppose you know how to fly, do you?" 

"Fly?" The Namek asked, tilting his head some. "I can fly?"

"I take that as a no." The human muttered under his breath. Goku scratched his head, looking at the green one. 

"I guess I could carry him." The Saiyan offered, taking a few steps towards Piccolo. He gently lifted him up from the ground, hoisting him onto his shoulder. He looked at the other's, a smile on his lips. "How bad can a visit to Kami's Lookout be? Hopefully he will understand. And remember."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, I am going out on a limb here. I do not know if this would really happen or what. It is just a idea that I wanted to play around with. So, please don't flame if I am getting this wrong . *ducks as tomatoes fly past her head* Or throw food items. Thanks ^_^!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long ways away from the Son house, the wish not only had a effect on Piccolo but someone else. Someone that the Namek rarely thought of but knew that was there. Always. Except for now.

High above the clouds of the Earth, Kami's Lookout hovered. Anyone who looked down upon could see for miles the wondrous life. They could see things that no one else could ever see. 

The garden of the Lookout was well kept as it will always be. Nothing was out of place nor was it dirty. Those who stepped onto the sanctuary would marvel at the site, wondering how anyone could keep something like this so beautiful. So clean. So...neat.

By the edge of the garden, a single figure stood, looking down on the Earth. His somewhat aged Namekian faced shined in the sunlight, which was clear and elegant. The dark blue material of his gi ruffled in the wind, swirling in unison with his thoughts. The images of the clouds were reflected in his eyes as she watched the Earth, waiting for something else to happen. Happen to him. 

"Kami, what's wrong?" A voice from behind. The Namek did not turn around to know who it was. He could tell just by the voice.

"Someone used the Dragon Balls, Mr. Popo. And, I know what they wished for." Kami said, a hint of wonder in his voice. He was surprised himself at the youthfulness that was in it.

"How?" Mr. Popo asked. The Namek sighed as he turned his head slightly so that the sun could reflect upon it. Instead of the aged face that appeared, a more younger one took it's place. The other seemed to be somewhat surprised at the change that fell upon Kami.

"I know someone must have made a wish on Piccolo. That is why I appear somewhat younger."

"But why would they make a wish like that, Kami?"

"I do not know. But, we will find out soon enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else, another had noticed that a wish had been made. He stood on the Capsule Corps. nicely mowed lawn, right in front of a rounded training machine. His eyes were filled with anger as he stared up at the sky, a snarl on his face. Thought's ran through his head as he tried to make sense of what just had happened.

"Damn it." Vegeta growled, clenching his fists together. Why does everyone else seem to use those Dragon Balls but me? He thought angrily to himself. It plainly wasn't hard not to see a dark cloud in the sky. People just had to notice the sudden change in the weather that was caused by some dragon awakening. And, the prince was one of them. "That's it! I am going to find those who dared to use the Dragon Balls before the mighty prince of Saiyans! Then, I will go after the Dragon and get my wish!" Vegeta lifted himself off of the ground, the flames still in his eyes.

"Hey Vegeta! Where do you think you are going?" A female voice demanded before the Saiyan could go anywhere. He cringed at the voice, biting his lower lip to stop himself from swearing.

"What do you want woman?" The prince asked bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest as he hovered in the air. Bulma walked to this side, her hands on her hips. Her lips were pressed in a thin line like she was going to explode with anger at any moment.

"I asked you a question." She responded with force, looking up at him. "And, I expect it to be answered."

"Where I am going is none of your concern."

"Well, it should be. You just can't go flying off like this. I order you to go back into the building. NOW!"

"I do not take orders from anyone. Especially you!" Vegeta spat out, his anger now boiling over. He tried hard to keep himself from letting the human have it but he decided against it. I am not through with you just yet woman, The prince thought as he glared down at the girl before flying off in the blue sky. He did not look back as he did so, leaving a trial of white aura behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did they go?" Chi Chi wondered out loud as she stood outside her house. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a pissed off look on her face. "Gohan needs to study."

The woman sighed, tilting her head downward towards the ground. She had a feeling as to where they had gone. Knew what they were going to do. Stupid training. _If he didn't do that, my baby would be a scholar by now_, Chi Chi thought sadly, a defeated look on her face._ I'll make him and Piccolo study when they get home. I will make them do more since they just left without telling me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much farther do we have to go?" Piccolo asked from his position on Goku's back. 

"Almost there, Piccolo. " Gohan said as he stared straight ahead. The small demi-Saiyan knew things would be different between Piccolo and Kami. Even though the two were joined in some kind of link, the negative half of the Guardian never had much likeliness for his gentler side. It was easy to see from the very beginning. Though there was a sense that Piccolo, deep inside, cared for the other, he never showed it. And, he probably would never do so in the future.

"You will like them. I know you will." Krillin spoke up, a little uneasy. He flew closer to Gohan, his lips in a tight line. "Think he will remember anything about Kami?"

"Not if he doesn't remember anything about my father or any of us."

"I just hope that nothing breaks out at the Lookout. After all, Piccolo never really had much of a friendship with Kami. He barely got along with him much less want to be around the place."

"I know. We will see when we get there. I just hope that Piccolo will remember what will happen in the next year."

"Don't worry about it. As long as we keep him from Vegeta and Master Roshi, we should be fine. Just hope he doesn't trash the Lookout. Then, Mr. Popo would really have a heart attack." 

"What's that?" Piccolo asked in a wondrous voice. The two looked straight ahead to see the silhouette of Kami's Lookout in the lightness of the clouds. Gohan smiled some, a small yet faraway look in his eyes. "Who's there?"

"That is where we are headed to, Piccolo. There, you will meet someone that you probably will know for the rest of your life."

TO BE CONTINUED.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I'll let Aura take over from here. Hope you all liked this so far! We'll keep the story coming along! Will Piccolo get along 

HAVE A NICE DAY!


	3. Off to the lookout

Gohan's arms were stretched out, making the most of the journey, beside him; Krillan did the same, both enjoying the feel of the cool air rushing past them as  
they flew. Goku flew a little further back, the small form on his back gazing around, amazed by what was happening, without the memories of what he had been   
through, including those of his sire, Piccolo was free to enjoy everything around him, and truly looked the innocent child he could have been, if circumstances  
had been different.  
  
Grinning back at his father, Gohan did a somersault in the air, making Piccolo gasp in surprise, nearly losing his hold. He almost slid off Goku's back before the Sayian noticed, slowing down and making sure the small Namak was safely sitting again. Piccolo trembled slightly, what if he had fallen, his scared mind implored him to grasp Goku's gi tighter and his eyes grew wide, every single part of him concentrating on not falling. Sensing his unease, Goku smiled at him "It's ok, we won't let you fall"  
  
His words seemed to relax Piccolo somewhat and his hold loosened just a touch and he continued looking around. Perhaps if he asked, they would teach him  
to fly and he could experience the amazing feeling and sights first hand, they seemed nice enough, the youngest not much taller than him, if he could fly, Piccolo  
was sure that he would be able to.  
  
None of them knew that a fair distance behind them, Vegeta was following them. After sensing the energy and seeing the light emitted whenever the dragon was  
called, his frustration prompted him to find out exactly what they had wished for, they being Gohan, since his energy had been sensed near the dragon's, and probably Kakarot.   
  
In the air, he soon sensed their energy signatures, concentrating, he identified each one in turn.  
  
"Kakarot...his brat...that bald baka Krillan" he smirked, then paused at the last, it was familiar, but something was different, as if something had changed it, concentrating harder, Vegeta tried pinning it down, finally finding something, but it did not make sense...  
  
"It feels like the green beans..." he frowned "but something is different...humpf!" Vegeta gave up on trying to guess why Piccolo's ki had changed, if he followed them, he would find out soon enough, then challenge Kakarot to a spar, this time he would beat him into the ground. "No matter...I'll find those baka's and what they did with the dragon balls..." putting on an extra burst of speed, his aura flared around him, bursting in a bright light as he flew on.  
  
-------------  
  
"I see it!" Krillan shouted, Piccolo sat upright and leant over Goku's shoulder, his mouth dropping open and eyes wide as he saw the structure, it resembled a dome, but upside down, the entire thing was a blazing white colour, with decorative markings, on the top trees could be seen, but what astonished the small Namak most of all, was the fact that like the person he was sitting on, it was also flying. Well, it didn't move, so it hovered, but it still instigated a small gasp.  
  
"Hey!" his small voice high pitched, a trace of surprise evident "it's flying!"  
  
Gohan exchanged a glance with Krillan, then with his father, never in a million years could they ever have imagined this reaction from Piccolo, the fierce, determined  
warrior who took each challenge in his stride, any new experience coped with nothing more than mild surprise, shock or narrowed eyes. They had seen the lookout many times before, knowing how to fly already, and with the technology available on the planet, it was not as surprising to them, although they had a similar reaction on their first sight of it. But Piccolo, or at least the younger version, had never seen anything like that to their knowledge, so the sight was more than just normal to him.  
  
Goku nodded "yep, that's where we're heading, we're going to meet a friend of ours" Piccolo leant over a little more, trying to get a better view, his nervousness of falling now disappeared and replaced by curiosity, Goku grinned, it was interesting to say the least, to see Piccolo act this way. Gohan slowed down, flying beside his father  
  
"When do we get there?" Piccolo asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Not long now, then you can meet our friend" Goku answered, the trio flying ever closer to the lookout, with one very excited and inquisitive Namak.  
  
"Why is it flying?" Piccolo asked suddenly, drawing dumbfounded looks from Krillan, Gohan and Goku, the latter scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly  
and gave a lopsided grin "magic?" he offered, Piccolo seemed to accept this and they continued in silence until they reached the lookout. Landing, Goku knelt down,   
letting Piccolo slide off his back and stand on the surface of the structure, his curiosity piqued, he wandered around, eyes wide and a smile on his face, when his vision hadn't been caught by something else and replaced with a small 'o' shape. The trio stood, watching the small Namakian as he looked around.  
  
Not watching where he had been going, Piccolo gave a small yelp of surprise as he bumped into something, looking up his surprise grew even more, as the 'object' he had collided with, had the same green skin and antennae as Piccolo himself did, the only difference seemed to be in the structure of the face, leaner than Piccolo's own features, his clothing, a white robe with an inscription on the back, and the height. This new person was at least twice his height, closer to three times, and held a knarled stick in his right hand.  
  
The figure smiled "Hello"  
  
Piccolo grinned "hi" he watched the taller figure for a few more moments before exclaiming "you look like me!"  
  
Kami chuckled "yes I do don't I" he studied what must be the young form of Piccolo-Daimaou junior for a few more seconds before he spoke again "I am Kami, and what is your name little one?"  
  
Piccolo frowned for a second, then drew himself up to his full height and answered in a defiant tone, which might have held some weight in his older self, provided little more than amusement in this age "I'm Piccolo, and I'm NOT little!"  
  
Kami smiled again 'Same personality' he murmured to himself 'Same old Piccolo, I doubt he will ever change, he looks much nicer in this form though, perhaps now he can have the chance to..."  
  
Cut off from his thoughts as a shout of 'Kami' reached his ears and Gohan ran up to the elder Namak, grinning in wonder at Kami's somewhat rejuvenated form, Goku and Krillan just behind him, doing the same.  
  
"We're glad to see you"  
  
"Yeah" Krillan added "you look really young now...I mean..." he gulped "not that you didn't before, but that you look a little younger now and..."  
  
Kami chuckled "do not worry about it Krillan, I am enjoying this new youth as much as I am sure Piccolo shall, though it is a good thing I did not lose my memories, or I would not have been a very capable guardian, now would I"  
  
During this exchange, Piccolo had wandered off, exploring the lookout further, Mr Popo, noticing the small child, followed him, aware that this younger form did not have the knowledge of flying and if he fell off...well, he didn't want to think about that possibility. Piccolo meanwhile was in awe at everything around him, he did not remember much of what had happened to him before Gohan had found him, but that this was possibly the best place he had ever been too, one memory he did know was of being lonely. Hopefully, this would not happen now.  
  
Kami meanwhile was discussing the wish with the others, answering questions and asking some of his own.  
  
"Yes" he smiled "The wish did give me this youth, it will be nice to see how this turns out, perhaps Piccolo can get the chance of a normal childhood, at least, as much of one as he is able, and I hope that when it is over, he will remember it, although he will most likely be somewhat mad, but" an amused smile passed over Kami's face "that is to be expected"  
  
"We're going to try and give him all the things we had as kids"  
  
"Like a birthday party!" Goku interrupted Krillan, a large grin plastered across his face "with balloons and lots of presents...and food!" Gohan looked at his father, slapped himself and held his head in his hands, eternally glad that he was not as strange as his father, perhaps all that studying had been a good thing, he thought, making a note to thank his mother when they got back.  
  
Goku stopped, turning serious "Do you think there was anything wrong with this wish?"  
  
Kami shook his head "It should have no undue effects, and I think that it will do Piccolo some good, he did not have a normal childhood and was forced by many experiences, the most prominent of which being the memories of Piccolo-Daimaou, to grow up all too fast" he turned to Gohan "If he had not been forced to do so, he would not look as old as he does normally, being that he is only a few years older than yourself, did you know this?"  
  
A nod answered him "Yeah" Gohan murmured, "dad told me, it really surprised me, and I thought Piccolo was the same age as dad..."  
  
Kami sighed "When he hatched, Piccolo retained all the memories from his sire, Piccolo-Daimaou, everything he had wanted, including the destruction of your father, was passed onto him. So he grew up hating everyone and everything, merely training, and because of this, he forced himself to age quicker than normal, if he had not, he would not be much older than Dende, and in this younger form, he is not much more than two years in earth time and six in Namakian"  
  
The trio nodded. Suddenly they were shocked out of their thoughts by a scream; they whirled around to see the small Namak being held by the scruff of his clothing by Vegeta, whilst the turban lay useless on the floor. Piccolo squirmed, trying in vain to hit Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA!" Krillan shouted, "Let him go, what's Piccolo ever done to you!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, holding the squirming figure higher and looking it in the face, he scowled. "So this is the green bean huh, I thought you had done something with the dragon balls and now I know what" Piccolo managed then to strike out with his hand, but this only angered the Sayain.  
  
"Lemmie go you big bully!" he yelped, trying to get free. Vegeta growled again, then smirked, tossing Piccolo a few meters away, he chuckled. "If you're Piccolo, let see how you deal with THIS!" going into a battle stance and without warning, before any of the others could get close, let his body be surrounded by a strange glow, spreading to his hands and sent a ki-blast towards Piccolo.  
  
Whimpering slightly, Piccolo watched as it headed towards him, coming closer and closer until, at the very last minute, sent back a ki-blast of his own, colliding with Vegeta's and propelling them both backwards, Vegeta did not expect this and was unable to prepare, the twin blasts hit him, sending him flying to the very edge of the lookout, whilst Piccolo, drained from the effort, collapsed on the floor. Vegeta stood, scowling, and glared back where the Namak lay, before doing the same to Goku.  
  
"I'll get you for this Kakarot!" he shouted, hovering a few meters in the air before he shot off, leaving a ki-trail behind him.  
  
Watching as Vegeta left, Goku sighed, running to join Gohan and Krillan who knelt by Piccolo, Kami on the other side, all looked concerned, but Piccolo seemed to be coming to just as Goku arrived, groaning slightly. He sat up, rubbing his head, he was not injured, just overwhelmed by what had just happened, nothing he had ever known could have prepared him for this, it unnerved him.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan helped him sit up straighter "are you ok?" Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head "I feel ok, but I dunno what happened" he shuddered slightly "that fireball thing was coming at me and..." he had vague recollections of another blast hitting it, coming from his hands, but it was all a blur. "...I don't remember what happened next"  
  
"You don't remember your ki-blast?"  
  
"Ki-blast, what's a ki-blast?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Krillan said, seeing his confused expression "we'd better get back, your mom'll be worried sick, us going off like that" he told Gohan, who nodded, looking at his father "dad, you ready to go?"  
  
Goku nodded, picking Piccolo up again and hoisting the slightly shaken Namak on his shoulders, thanking Kami and Mr Popo for their help, then left the lookout.  
They flew for a good while until they stopped, hovering above the ocean, where, in the distance, Master Roshi's home could be seen, Krillan said his goodbyes and left them.  
  
"Gohan?"   
  
Looking up, he saw Piccolo watching him "yeah?"  
  
"Why did that strange man say 'well, this is Piccolo' and stuff, and what about that Kami person talking about a wish and childhood and stuff?"  
  
Gohan slapped himself mentally, he should have known Piccolo would still have his sensitive hearing, now he knew about the wish, and there would be no choice but to explain it "I'll tell you later ok?"  
  
Piccolo nodded "ok"  
  
By now they could see their house, through one of the windows Chi-Chi could be seen, and even from here the frustrated expression was plainly etched on her face, a look Gohan and Goku had seen many times, both gulped, having a feeling they were really in for it this time, Piccolo didn't know this and was unaware. Their suspicions were confirmed as they landed and made their way to the door, they didn't get near before it opened, a very angry Chi-Chi glaring at them, her hands filled with a pile of books. She sent a glare towards Goku, who gulped, letting Piccolo off his back, passing Chi-Chi into the house.  
  
She turned her attention back to the duo, and without a word giving them each a pile of books, then pointing into the house. Gohan sighed and walked in, Piccolo following him, very confused. The door shut. Chi-Chi watched the two, Gohan opened his mouth to say something but Chi-Chi shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Study, Gohan, Piccolo, NOW!" 


	4. Sneaking out

_Standard Disclaimer:_ Now, if either of us owned Dragon Ball Z and it's characters, do you really think that we would be writing this fic? Of course not! So, please, don't sue us! I know I don't have anything to give to anyone except for my old VHS tapes. [I don't have anything, not even VHS tapes - Aura]

_Kaeli's Note Thingie:_ Kaeli here! Sorry about the *long* time it took us to get this fic going again. Things came up, and we sorta stopped writing it for reasons beyond mine or Aura's control (whatever those things were *scratches head*). So, please for the love of Kami, review again! *big chibi eyes*

Or just read the fic. Whatever you want to do. Ja'ne for now!

Chapter Four

"This is boring," Piccolo mumbled, slamming the book he was reading closed, making Gohan jump from where he was sitting. The chibi Namek was sitting on the demi-Sayain's bed, sitting Indian Style with a pout on his face and bored-looking eyes. Gohan, on the other hand, had been sitting at his desk by the window, crouched over his math book as he did the problems on a piece of paper. 

It had been at least an hour or more since Chi-Chi had made both of them study like anything and neither one was liking it one bit. Gohan was used to it, of course, but Piccolo wasn't. He had complained off and on for the last hour, demanding that both just get away from books and math problems and the like. The boy liked the idea, but refused to go along with it since he _knew_ what his mother would do if she found out that he sneaked out. The Namek, on the other hand, didn't remember anything about the woman at all, and Gohan figured it wasn't a good thing.

"I know it is, but my mother will give us a break in ten minutes," Gohan replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Piccolo had to strain to hear what the child had to say even though his hearing was probably better then that of anyone else on the planet. "We should stay........."

"I don't want to wait ten minutes for _that_ snack! Don't you want to have some fun?" Piccolo whined, sliding off of the bed and stood right where he had slid off. "I mean, your mother couldn't have took all the fun out of you by making you study. Let's sneak out now!"

"Well....." Gohan started, putting the pen down that he had been writing and turned around to face the small Namek.

"I betcha you've _never_ snuck out."

"Once or twice, but got yelled at later," The boy said wistfully. Being yelled at was a understatement in this household. More like going deaf was the better wording he would have used, but really didn't want to say anything more. 

"And wasn't it worth it later?"

"Sometimes. You haven't heard my mother yell yet. At least, this form of you hasn't."

"Yea, yea. Old memories are sometimes not worth it," Piccolo grumbled, rolling my eyes. "I really don't want to know what I did in the past or who everyone is. It is kinda fun to meet some new people."

Gohan sighed as he stood up. Perhaps sneaking out was something that he knew he'd get in trouble for later, but to get Piccolo out of his dreary mood would be worth it. Even if it was for a few minutes, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"If you are going to stay here, fine. I'll go sneak out by myself," The Namek replied curtly, walking swiftly towards the window with a quick glance over towards the boy. Once he got to the window, he tapped his fingers onto the glass panes, longingly staring out into the world just out of his reach. He looked the window over for a moment before putting both of his hands onto it, pushing it hard with enough force so that the two panels opened up fast, slamming into the sides of the house. Gohan winced at that sound, hoping that no one in his family, including his mother, would have heard that sound as Piccolo climbed out the window.

"The whole point of sneaking out is to _not_ to let anyone know your going. Or _hear _you either," Gohan hissed out, shaking his head. Piccolo looked over his shoulder and shrugged before walking off in the same direction he was facing. "Where do you think you are going anyways?"

"Anywhere but here, if you don't mind," He replied, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he walked away. The boy grumbled under his breath, stealing a quick towards the door before he moved towards the window to watch the figure of the Namek walk away. 

"I know I am going to get hell for this," Gohan mused as he climbed out of the window, and started after the Namek.

****

"I can NOT believe that you would allow your son to wish Piccolo to a child!" Chi-Chi hissed out as she placed two glasses of milk onto a tray. She practically slammed the glasses down as some of the mile spilled onto the gray tray itself. She didn't bother to clean the small mess up as she placed a plate of cookies onto the tray as she grumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't even know that he had even made the wish until a little while late," Goku wined to his wife as he started to back away from her with his hands held up in the air like he was trying to defend himself from her. Out of all of the villains that he had faced and all of the people he had met in his life, Chi-Chi was the only person the Saiyan was mostly afraid of. She was probably the only person that could keep him in line for most of the time anyways.

"Well, you need to tell your son to undo that wish as soon as possible. Although, I do admit, Piccolo is much better at this state then he is any other time."

"I could always tell him to change him back, but it will take a year, Chi-Chi. You know that about the Dragon Balls."

"And hopefully I can change Piccolo around in that year," Chi-Chi sighed, her head tilting up towards the ceiling as she clasped her hands together . A light smile came to her lips, her eyes misting over with that certain happiness that she found every so often. "I could turn him into a scholar. He could go into a Ivy League school with Gohan so he could have someone to study with, and...."

"Chi-Chi, I don't think it would take a year to do _this _kind of miracle," Goku replied calmly as his wife sighed again and shook her head. 

"Wistful thinking, I know, but it is worth a shot," She replied as she unclasped her hands and picked up the tray that had been sitting on the counter. She turned around slowly, her eyes falling onto the Saiyan that stood before her with his own eyes on her. Neither said a word as she walked past him, the smile still on her lips. 

She had no idea at that moment that the two people that she thought were studying were gone.

****

Vegeta landed just outside of Capsule Corporation, his face tightened in a fit of fury as he stomped towards the main entrance of the compound. He knew his way around Capsule Corp. just fine without the inhabitants really bothering him that much. Even the human woman, Bulma, could get annoying at some point, and he'd get that feeling of wanting to blast her into Other World if he had the chance to. Unfortunately, the Saiyan Prince knew she had some importance in this state and so he didn't bother acting on this feeling. At least, yet he wouldn't. It would only be a matter of time before he bothered to do anything about her and the rest of the useless family.

He grumbled something under his breath as he entered the main entrance room of the large compound, his eyes narrowing at a passing thought of what had happened not too long ago. Vegeta couldn't believe that a valuable wish had been used to wish that Namek, Piccolo, back to a smaller state. It was unheard of in his train of thoughts. He would have, if he had collected all of the Dragon Balls himself, for immortality or something along the lines of that. His original wish from the days that he spent on Namek that seemed so far away.

"And where have _you_ been?" A bossy yet feminine voice demanded from the other side of the room. The Saiyan stopped walking long enough to glance over towards his left to see Bulma Briefs, with her hands on her side, stomp over towards him with a glare that would make any other man cringe at the sight of it.

"None of your business, woman," He snarled at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he returned the glare.

"It _is_ my business, I'll have you know. You left without saying a word to me earlier, and I _demand_ that you say something or I won't fix the gravity machine next time you decide to blow it up."

"What makes you think that I want _you_ to fix it anyways?" Vegeta spat out, turning his back to her as he started to walk away from the girl.

"Do you want me to take it down myself this time if you don't want to say anything or do you want to keep on training with it to make yourself stronger?" That single sentence that came out from Bulma's mouth made the Prince of Saiyan's stop in his tracks and his fists go into balls. If there was one other thing that he hated then Goku himself, it was the fact that he _knew_ that the woman could snare him in a trap by bringing up the Gravity Machine and his training. He _knew_ that the Brief family, Mrs. Brief aside, had the most advanced minds he knew any human could possess. Besides, without his gravity machine, it would take him time to find a new place to train and that meant less time training.

"Fine. If you have to know, I found something interesting out about the Namek," Vegeta said, a smirk coming across his face. He heard Bulma take a few more steps towards him, probably out of curiosity. 

"And what is that?"

"Those blasted Dragon Balls were used to wish him back into a kid." 

"WHAT!?!? Who would do such a thing?"

"Who else but those friends of yours."

"Whoa," Bulma mused. The Saiyan figured the other had a thoughtful look on her face, but he didn't bother to turn around to see it. "Wonder what made them do such a thing."

"I don't know and I don't care. I told you what you wanted to know, so don't bother me again," He growled, stomping away before she could say another word.

****

"Where exactly do you want to go?" Gohan asked as he ran next to Piccolo, who seemed to be getting out of breath despite the fact that the duo had just been running for a few short minutes. However, in that short amount of time, they had covered a lot of ground and, to the half Saiyan's surprise, the small Namek had been able to keep up with him for the most part. Even though he didn't know what he could do, there was still a lot of what once was the elder Namek in him.

"I don't know, but can we rest for a moment?" Piccolo panted, slowing down to a small jog before stopping completely. Gohan did the same as he stopped several feet away as he turned around and walked back to where his old mentor sat down quickly onto the ground. "Phew. I didn't think that I could run that fast."

"Yea, and you can do a lot more as well. Don't know what some of them are, but I know that you _can_ do them," The boy replied as he sat down in front of his friend. "Maybe you can remember, although....."

"Although what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

"I don't suppose you know what a birthday party is, do you?" The boy asked suddenly, a thought striking him.

"Birthday party?" The Namek asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the other with confusion in his eyes. "What's that?"

"It's a celebration of when you were born. There is cake, ice cream, balloons, and presents."

"Sounds like fun, but I don't _ever_ remember having a birthday or knowing what it is."

"Perhaps, after we get back home," Gohan paused at that passing thought as his face become down casted for a moment before it perked right back up, "we can start planning a birthday party for you. I know that my mother would _love_ to do that."

"Yes!" Piccolo said with a smile. "But only after we spend a little while out here."

"Okay," The Saiyan replied as he laid onto his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you study a lot?"

"Well, because my mom makes me for the most part. She says I can't get into a good enough college if I don't know anything."

"Do you want to study?"

"Not really. It isn't much fun. I much rather be out training with my father."

"What is it like to have a father?"

"It is okay, I guess. I really don't know how to explain it. I guess you never had a father before, huh?"

"I suppose not. I don't even know who my mother was."

"Hmmmm," was all that Gohan said to that as he closed his eyes, ignoring any and all sound that was around him. Not even a few moments later did he fall into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued.....**

_Eh, that is my chapter for now. I'll hand over the fic now to Aura, so go pester _that _Author now. ^_^_


	5. Fun's over Piccolo

Disclaimer : We don't own Dragonball Z, if we did, I would have the entire series on tape, and we'd see more about Piccolo's friendship with Gohan than battles. [Aura is mad because she missed the episode where Piccolo is shown to be alive after battling Cell and being tossed into the water] Plus I would have a Piccolo plushie ^^  
  
Authors note : Aura here, if you've been reading since the beginning, this chapter is for you, if not, go back and read! Heh ^^ Anyway, we're getting the ball rolling now.  
  
  
  
Chapter five - 'Fun's over Piccolo'  
  
  
  
  
As Gohan fell asleep, Piccolo kept thinking about what he had been told. After they had returned to Gohan's house, and subsequently sent to study, something new that Piccolo found was NOT enjoyable. Gohan had begun telling him about what had happened.  
  
So he had been older than this, and friends with Gohan, which would explain why he felt at ease with the young Sayain, when he had memories of most other humans thinking he was some sort of demon. Apparently his childhood had been short and unhappy, so in short, he had been wished back to a child so he could have a better one.  
  
Somewhere deep down, he sensed some things were being hidden, but for now he didn't really care.  
  
But being told of the Dragonballs was extremly interesting, objects that could grant wishes...Piccolo hoped he would be able to see it happen one day, his young mind completly entralled at the idea.  
  
Leaning back, placing his arms behind his back, Piccolo relaxed, getting his breath back. A yawn escaped his mouth, sunlight glinting off his fangs. He lay like this for some minutes, enjoying the peaceful tranquility. He would also have fallen asleep, but he remembered why they had come out here, to escape Chi-Chi, and sleeping didn't seem like much fun.  
  
Deciding that since Gohan had not told him he should stay here, he decided to wander around. Though the day was now getting colder as night fell, he needed to quench his thirst and began looking for a stream or river. He walked further and further away from Gohan, who still slept.  
  
His large pointed ears soon picked up the sound of rushing water and his slow walking turned into sprinting as he ran for the source of the noise. He soon came to the river and grinned as he ran towards it, his hands reached into the cool water, and he drank until his thirst was gone. Sighing happily, Piccolo sat for a few more moments, until he felt a raindrop land on his head, then it was followed by another and another, until the sky was filled with dark clouds and pouring rain.  
  
Making a face at the unexpected rainstorm, the small Namak stood up. Unfortunatly at the exact same time, a loud clap of thunder filled the air. This shocked Piccolo, he fell backwards, tripping over a small rock.  
  
Straight into the river.  
  
His first thought was that he knew he was unable to swim.  
  
His second thought was of the extreme cold.  
  
His third thought was that the river, due to the rain, was now flowing extremely fast.  
  
The next thought expressed itself vocally as Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs, first for Gohan, then Goku, then for anyone. For although the normal reaction Piccolo would have to this situation in his older body would be to levitate out of the water (though he would not have fallen in the first place) the younger Namak did not have the experience or skills to get out. He was scared stiff, struggling in the flowing river as he was sent downstream.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"I never knew Piccolo could eat..." Chi-Chi mused as she made her way to Gohan's room with the tray of milk and cookies, they had been studying for hours now, with no noise coming from the room. Chi-Chi felt a swell of pride at her son, though quiet uncertaintly with Piccolo. As much as she didn't get along with him, she admired the determination he could show, something which she hoped he would give to his studies.  
  
Apparently though, he could eat, as Kami had explained to Goku. It was something that he did not need to do often, though it was important every once in a while to give him essential vitamins and minerals that water alone could not supply. Since most of his time was spent training, Piccolo considered it a distraction, had learned to live without it.  
  
Not while he lives with us he won't Chi-Chi thought No-one has ever turned down MY cooking, Piccolo will be no different.  
  
Chi-Chi stood outside Gohan's door, her hand moved to knock on the door softly, no-one answered, so she assumed them to be engrossed in their studies. Smiling, she turned the round handle and gently pushed the door open.  
  
"I thought you'd want something to eat, so I brought some..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she took in the empty room and the open window, curtains fluttered madly with the strong wind. Fuming, Chi-Chi slammed the tray on a nearby table, causing one glass to tip straight over, milk spreading onto the wooden surface, dripping over the side onto the floor. Uncaring of this, Chi-Chi stormed downstaris, where Goku was dipping his finger into a pot on the stove, delight etched across his face at the obvious taste.  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
"Yeagh!" Goku jumped, turning to his wife, one arm reaching behind his head, trying to look innocent, obviously Chi-Chi's anger was directed at his unsuccessful attempt to satisfy his ever present hunger "Heh...Hi Chi-Chi"   
  
Chi-Chi frowned, hands on her hips "They're gone!" she fumed, narrowing eyes focusing on her husband as he began to realise that for once, he was not the cause of her displeasure.   
  
"Gone?"  
  
Sighing in exasperation, she pointed in the direction of Gohan's room "Yes Goku...Gohan and Piccolo are gone..."  
  
"Where'd they go?"  
  
Burying her head in her hands, Chi-Chi tried to surpress the feeling of wanting to shout out loud, or hit Goku with her frying pan...whichever she did, both would bring her some relief from his stupidity. However, it would not solve the current situation, especially if she knocked him unconscious. Which in Chi-Chi's case, was far easier than anyone would think.  
  
"If I knew that Goku, would I be here..."  
  
"Um..." Goku could offer no help, and continued standing there, ever so often his concentration drifting back to the pot on the stove, but when Chi-Chi cleared her throat, he felt uncomfortable, perhaps he was meant to do something about it.  
  
The loud clap of thunder outside startled both, Chi-Chi's anger now mixed with worry and she turned to Goku.  
  
"Go and find them....they shouldn't be in that horrible rain"  
  
"Sure Chi-Chi" he smiled, finally realising what he was meant to do, waving to his wife as he walked out the house, he erected a Ki shield to shelter him from most of the rapidly falling rain, then rose into the air. Now using his powers to search for the distinctive Ki signitures.  
  
Gohan's was the easiest to find, both because of his growing strength and power, and because of the simple fact that since he was Goku's son. However, Piccolo's was more difficult, though the namaks normal energy signiture was as easy to find as Gohan's, in this younger form it was changed, though not too different that it was impossible to find. Because of the wish, it lacked the power of Piccolo's normal form, and so Goku concentrated on that.  
  
- - - - -   
  
Gohan wrinkled his nose, unconsciously as it dripped on his sleeping form, when it was joined by more, the demi-sayain finally woke up, and when he rubbed his hands across his face, realised the dripping water had not been a dream, but were actually real, came to full awakening.  
  
The first thing he did was to make his own Ki shield to shelter him from the rain, having no desire to get wet.  
  
Then he wondered why he was here...  
  
Then he remembered...  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
Searching around, it soon became apparent that the young namakian was nowhere to be found, Gohan became slightly worried, he didn't know if Piccolo's present memories stretched to knowledge of the area they had come to, somehow, he figured not, since this was near Gohan's house, and Piccolo had only come here after he had met Gohan.  
  
Therefore, since he had no memories of Gohan, it was unlikely he would know anything about where they were.  
  
Groaning, he raised his hand and gave himself a slap, both physically and mentally, a feeling of complete and utter stupidity washing over him. Why had he fallen asleep, he should have realised that Piccolo would have wandered off...if he had at all...supposing something had taken him. Gohan shook that thought aside, beside the fact that there was no sign to show this [Gohan was also thankful they were far away from the dinosaur territory] and that Piccolo had instigated their escape from studying, Gohan felt that the possibility of his friend just getting bored and finding something else to do more likely.  
  
His worry abating slightly, Gohan had almost relaxed when the scream pierced his ears.  
  
Piccolo!   
  
Immediatly Gohan took into the air, trying to sense Piccolo's ki, it did not seem to be too far away, but it was moving rapidly, faster than the sprinting they had undertaken earlier.  
  
The steady dropping of energy and ki didn't help either, he was in trouble, but without finding him, Gohan had no idea what had happened.  
  
- - - - -   
  
His mouth filled with water as he sank under for another time, and when he surfaced, coughing and spluttering, Piccolo waved his arms and legs frantically, trying to keep himself afloat.   
  
He sank again, becoming tired, and it was only with a great effort he managed to keep his head above the surface, it wouldn't be long until his strength gave out and he sank, not to come up again.  
  
A tree, hanging down over the river caught his gaze, one hand managed to push his antenna from his eyes to get a better look. His hopes raised on seeing the branch hanging down, as he got closer and closer, Piccolo stretched his arm, trying frantically to grab it. He eyes grew wide as his hand connected with the uneven wooden branch.   
  
Then his grip loosened, both due to his tiredness and the water soaking his lifeline, making it hard to hold on to.  
  
He wimpered deep down in his throat.  
  
- - - - -   
  
Goku had felt Gohan's ki increase at the exact same time he heard the frantic scream and felt Piccolo's ki fall. Gohan was nearer, so he concentrated on that and soon could see his son flying a few feet away. Coming up beside him, Goku looked at him, Gohan looking back.  
  
Gohan explained what had happened up to when he had woken up, but did not need to go any further, both knowing as much as the other.  
  
Piccolo's energy signiture was still moving, but the flying speed of the two Sayain was no match for it and it was not long before they came to the river. Landing, both looked around, Goku, more experienced in the technique of sensing energy, was the first to spot Piccolo.  
  
Still hanging onto the branch, eyes closed tightly, Piccolo had no idea that Goku and Gohan were there. Only when Goku pointed to his son, who let out an exclaimation of shock, did he open his eyes. He saw Gohan and felt slightly more hopeful, though his fear abated little. Gohan, and Goku, Piccolo saw he was here as well, now raced down the side of the river, towards the tree.  
  
Seconds passed.  
  
Gohan and Goku were two feet away when the small namak felt his grip slipping.  
  
They were one foot away when his hand left the security of the branch.  
  
Gohan's hand reached to his.  
  
But it didn't grasp it.  
  
Piccolo fell back into the water with a splash, soon resurfacing, his terror along with it. He was swept downstream again, but this time Goku was ready. He took off over the river, and plucked Piccolo from the raging depths and made his way back to the ground. Gohan felt relieved that Piccolo was safe, but he frowned on seeing him shiver violently, the cold wind beating against his soaked clothing.  
  
"We need to get him back home dad"  
  
Goku nodded, taking the namak in his arms. Too weak from stuggling against the flow of the river, and too cold from the rain and wind, Piccolo let himself be carried, his mind was sluggish and he felt himself drift off into an uneasy sleep on their way back.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chi-Chi frowned as she saw them land, running across the grass with an umbrella, ready to give her son and Piccolo a good telling off, but stopped when she noticed how gently Goku was carrying Piccolo. He had woken up on their landing and his shivering was even more apparent, worrying Chi-Chi, and pushing all thoughts of punishment from her thoughts.  
  
"He fell in the river Chi-Chi" Goku explained "It was really cold, he's been shivering since we got him out"  
  
Gohan's head hung low "We just went for a break mom...I fell asleep, he was gone when I woke up"  
  
Sighing she motioned for them to come inside. The kitchen table was laid for their dinner, but Goku didn't give it much thought, neither did Gohan. Only half-awake, Piccolo didn't notice much, except for his shivering, and that the house was much warmer than the outside.  
  
"Gohan" Chi-Chi's voice cut into Gohan's thoughts and he turned to face her "Go to your room and get me one of your old pyjamas, it'll be a little big, but we have to get him out of those wet clothes"  
  
Nodding, Gohan raced to his room, glad for something to do which might take his mind off his guilt. Chi-Chi meanwhile searched around the cupboards, murmering to herself until she pulled out an object. Recoiling slightly, hoping it wasn't her frying pan (though that seemed to appear from anywhere, and not usually a cupboard) Goku watched as she turned on the tap, steam soon rising.  
  
Unscrewing the top off the hot water bottle, Chi-Chi placed it down on the worktop, her hand reaching for a jug which she filled with warm, almost hot water. Then she turned the tap off, then poured the water inside the rubber object, then smiled fondly as the screwed the top back on and covered it with a warm lining.  
  
Gohan had returned by this time and Chi-Chi told him to go and make a bed up. She had ordered, paid for and had delivered a new bed for Gohan's room in the time they had gone to see Kami. How it had all been undertaken in this time was a mystery, considering how far they lived from a town or city, but it was certainly possible for Chi-Chi. If Piccolo was going to be staying with them, she felt he needed a bed.  
  
Namak's not sleeping, she frowned, knowing fully well they did [this had also come from Goku's conversation with Kami, but this one was before the wish] but she knew that Piccolo did not sleep often was because of his stubborn nature, as well as that he felt it a distraction from training. He slept only when neccessary, leaving most of his rest for meditation, when he was always alert.  
  
And since Piccolo did not know how to fly now, Chi-Chi surmised he did not know how to meditate.  
  
Her arguement was logical to her, if not anyone else.  
  
As Gohan rushed off again to make up the new bed, Chi-Chi removed the soaked clothing, replacing it with the pyjamas. Despite the situation she found herself smiling.  
  
Who would have thought he would look adorable in foot pyjamas.  
  
However, he was still shivering, though not as much as before, or as harsh. Still, Chi-Chi picked him up, amazed at how light he was, and motioning to Goku to bring the hot water bottle, followed Gohan to his room. The bed was ready and soon Piccolo was resting under covers, the hot water bottle now tucked next to him. All left the room.  
  
- - - - -   
  
Gohan and Goku ate their dinner in silence [though Goku's eating habits could hardly be called silent] Gohan, whilst still eating in the usual speed of a sayain, was obviously still feeling guilty. Chi-Chi noticed this.  
  
"Gohan"  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"I know you feel guilty, but it isn't your fault, Piccolo's obviously as stubborn at this age as he is when he's normal..." Chi-Chi smiled at her son, he managed a small smile in return.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so mom"  
  
"What matters is that you realised something was wrong and you helped, and I'm proud of you for that"  
  
Gohan perked up "So I'm not being punished"  
  
Chi-Chi smirked, an evil glint in her eyes "Nice try mister, but no chance" She told him, spooning some noodles into a bowl "As soon as you finish here, you go get your books and come study where I can see you"  
  
Sighing, Gohan returned to his dinner, he felt better now, even slightly amused. Relieved that his mother wasn't that mad at the both of them [though he knew studying would be strictly enforced for a while now], when he finished, passing the plates to Chi-Chi and thanking her for the meal, he slipped out of his chair and out of the kitchen.  
  
"Try not to be too loud Gohan ok"  
  
Nodding Gohan quietly opened the door into his room, making his way to the desk where his books still lay, a pencil across a page of math problems. He gathered these up, along with his other work and had his hand on the door when he stopped. Placing them down on the floor, he walked across to the bed and leant across. Something had unerved him, but he had no idea what it was.  
  
Looking closely, Gohan saw beads of water on Piccolo's face.  
  
No...Gohan frowned again, it was sweat. Realisation began to dawn on him and he gingerly placed a hand on Piccolo's forehead.   
  
It was boiling hot.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
*Cackles evily* I'm torturing Piccolo again ^^ Whether or not he recovers is dependent on Kaeli, so go bug her, I have work tommorow...and the next day *groans*  
  
Oh yeah, just before I leave, I want to point out that the idea of Piccolo eating to get minerals and stuff is taken from 'Where no winds can blow it away' an AMAZING Piccolo fanfic which I read here on ff.net, as for the sleeping bit, well...I think he'd need to sleep once in a while, but that it's really his stubborn nature that he doesn't.  
  
Heh ^^ 


	6. So, when's the party, ma?

Innocence Reborn

Standard Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. If we did, do you really think that we'd be writing this fic? [If I did, Kibito and 'Shin would have never fused in the first place or would have found a way to be unfused---**Kaeli-Chan the Great**] We just own this fic, that is all. A perhaps a piece of Piccolo-chan (kidding....we don't own even a piece of his cape.....we wish we did, though.......)

YAY! My turn!!!! I get to torture Piccolo-San now!! Woohoo! *sees all the weird looks she is getting* Um, yea. ON WITH DA CHAPTER!

Chapter Six: So, when's the party, Ma?

_Images flashed in his mind. Cruel images. Nice images. Strong images. Images of things that he had never seen before or couldn't remember that had happened. It was so hard to get rid of them all at once. So easy to succumb to the torture he was receiving. So easy to let this consume him as a whole. He couldn't fight it because it was so hard to know what was real and what was false. Remember the past that he had. Remember who he once was. Why did the Fates make him go through this? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_

NO! He couldn't let his overcome him! He was stronger then this! He had to win! He had to remember! He had to get his memories back, even if it killed him so. He couldn't give up. He was Piccolo. Someone that had so much history with the people that took him in that he couldn't remember who they were. So much of his life wasted on something he didn't even know he did.

"....Piccolo...." A faint voice called out to him. The voice was so faint that he could barely hear it. So distant. So quiet. Even with his excellent hearing, he couldn't understand any other words besides his own name. What were they saying about him? Why couldn't he hear those whispers? What was going on?

"....Piccolo....Piccolo....Piccolo....." He heard his name repeat three more times, but by another voice that came from somewhere. The words between this name were lost in a sea of swirling colors and images that he just wanted to go away and leave him alone. What had he done to deserve this treatment? NOTHING! He wanted everything and everyone to leave him alone and not come back.

Not come back for a long time.

****

"He's not waking up, Gohan," Chi-Chi said as she placed a hand on her son's left shoulder. She watched as her husband knelt by the bed in which the Namek was sleeping in, a hand moving over top of his chest as if he was trying to sense what was going on inside of the shell of a body that now laid perfectly still. The only thing that changed was the expression that Piccolo had on his face as it scrunched up every so often as if he was trying to wake up or fighting something inside of him.

"He has to get better," The boy whispered, looking down at the ground. "I wish this hadn't happened."

"It's too late for wishes, Gohan," Goku replied, looking slightly up towards his son. "We can only make sure that he gets better in due time. Otherwise, he can never be wished back to his normal self."

"Do you think that he would remember anything that happened?" Chi-Chi asked, a hopeful hint floating in her voice.

"I don't know. If the wish made Piccolo lose his memory of the last few years, it might make him lose the memories of the year that has yet to come.

"Even though I dislike having Piccolo around, I pity him at this stage. He looks so helpless now."

"He'll be better, hopefully. Just keep giving him medicine every so often so that he c_an_ get better. We can each take turns looking after him so that we _know_ that he will get better," Goku told them, standing up fully as he placed both of his hands at his side. "Gohan, since you were the one that got him into this mess, you take the first few hours of watch. Chi-Chi, you will be next followed by me."

Goku then moved around and towards his family. He then moved past them, a light smile coming onto his lips. Chi-Chi saw the look in her husband's eyes, taking that as an indication that he was going to go do something instead of staying around to help the two with the sick Namek. And she was going to have nothing to do with that.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Chi-Chi roared as Goku left the room. A moment later, the Saiyan poked his head around the corner, a sheepish look on his face as Chi-Chi turned around to face him. 

"Oops, sorry. I'm going to Korin's to get some senzu beans. Don't you think that it would help him?" Goku asked, half hoping that his wife would allow him to go through with this. Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips as she stared down her husband, her icy stare penetrating him slightly.

"Don't you think that you should let nature do it's course?"

"Yea, well, then you wouldn't be giving him medicine, would you? Besides, Korin grows these beans himself, so it _might_ help Piccolo."

"I....I...." Chi-Chi stammered, defeated at her own game. Goku was right, after all. Most of the medicine that the family had wasn't completely nature-made, so that defeated the purpose of trying to sway the Saiyan's thoughts anyway. Chi-Chi sighed, her defeat setting in. "You can get these so-called beans on one condition."

"And what is that?" Goku asked, his face lighting up with happiness.

"You let this fever run through for a couple of days and when it doesn't break at some point, _then_ you can get them."

"But, Chi-Chi...."

"Don't 'But Chi-Chi' me!" She hissed, waving a finger at him. "You are _not_ going to get out of this one. It is, after all, half of _your_ fault that Piccolo is the way he is. You shouldn't have let your son make that wish."

Goku opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. What could he do? What could he say? He couldn't very well argue with his wife, knowing full well that he would just anger her even more then she was at this moment. It was, he knew, a losing war with his wife even if some of the battles were won on his part. He would just have to go with this one even if he didn't like it one bit.

For Piccolo's sake, at least.

****

Two Days Later

Gohan sighed as he sat at his desk, his eyes scanning over the problems he had to do for his homework. He had already done at least three pages of this work but still had several more to finish in the short time he had left to complete them. It was the punishment he had to endure for what he had done even though his mother insisted that he wouldn't receive extra. _She sure does forget things easily,_ He thought tiredly as he glanced towards the small Namek.

Piccolo hadn't stirred from his slumber since he had been brought back to the Son home a couple of days prior and it was beginning to scare him. Very little if any change had occurred and it looked like he was not going to wake any time soon even though appearances could be deceiving in this house. Chi-Chi insisted that he _was_ going to get better even if she was going to _make_ him get better herself. Just the thought of having his mother attempt to wake this Namek didn't sit will on his mind.

A noise from the bed made the boy glance back over towards Piccolo once again. Gohan squinted his eyes, pushing himself away from the desk as he slid off the wooden chair he had been sitting on. He then tiptoed to the right side of the bed, moving silenty and swiftly so that he wouldn't actually wake the Namek although it was a good idea anyways. It took several moments of staring at the green skinned alien to notice that he was sweating yet again. The crystal beads rolled down his perfect skin, dripping off of him and onto the pillow in which his head rested. His eyes and nose scrunched up a tiny bit, telling Gohan that the Namek must be having a nightmare about something. _I wonder what he is dreaming about,_ The boy pondered, a smile creeping onto his lips.

Not long after that thought passed through his mind did Piccolo suddenly bolt upright into bed, his eyes snapping open as he looked around in pure horror. His chest heaved up and down like he had been running from something, the look on his face suggested that something that he couldn't shake from his body. His round, wide eyes finally found their way onto Gohan, who had backed up some from the bed.

"Whe...where am I?" The chibi Namek asked, his body slightly calming down.

"You are in my room, Piccolo," Gohan said gently, straightening his back. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, silly. You are Gohan." Piccolo looked around, in awe that he was once at one place and now was at another. "How did I get back here?"

"My father found me sleeping and you had wandered off somewhere. You were caught in the river. You could have..."

"I know what happened to me, yet it seems like a blur anyways. Like it really didn't happen." The Namek shook his head as if he didn't want to think or talk about it. "How long was I asleep?"

"T to three days at the least. Not long."

"Three days, huh? Gives me three less days to enjoy this," He replied as he laid his head back down onto the sweat-soaked pillow. Gohan looked at his now young mentor confusingly as he took several steps towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had this strange dream that I was being chased by this oversized dragon and he kept telling me that I had to go back. I asked him over and over again if he meant that I had to go back to you but he said that I had to go back to who I once was. But, I don't remember who I was before and I don't know if I want to go back."

"I don't want you to go back to your old self either, but you have to."

"Why? Because your mommy and daddy want me to? Hmpf. Grown ups. They don't know what it is like to be a kid."

"I know, but they want what is best for me even if I don't like it," Gohan told his friend, hating to admit those words to himself as well. "Besides, you would have to grow up sometime anyways, right?"

"No. I would wish to be little FOREVER!" Piccolo shouted out, a smile coming onto his lips even though he was still panting for breath a little. _He would be fully better for another day or so, but at least he is awake now,_ The Saiyan thought.

"So, when do you want your birthday party?"

"Birthday party?"

"Yea. Remember? I explained it to you when we sneaked out."

"Oh yea....now I remember. I don't know. How about.....today?"

"You aren't well enough to have a party right now. Besides, it takes a while to play and such, so how about two weeks from today?"

"Sounds good to me!!!" Piccolo laughed, the look of horror that once was in his eyes had faded and pure joy had taken it's place. Perhaps whatever had scared him in the first place had gone and was now hiding in the deepest reaches of his mind.

****

Chi-Chin pressed her ear to her son's door, listening to what was going on inside. A sandwich on a plate and a soda sat on a tray which, in turn, rested on the ground next to the door yet the woman ignored it for the time being. She was too busy trying to figure out what was being said on the other side of the door. She could make out some of the words as she pieced them together as best as she could but the rest was just garbled together.

Although she didn't want to admit that she would do this on occasion, Chi-Chi regularly checked up on Gohan and Goku n the same fashion. She took extra care in order to make sure that her boys were happy, well fed, and safe as that made her feel so much better. With the threats that had been happening since Goku was a little child, it wasn't hard to understand that both of her Saiyans were special. Indeed both of them were strong, perhaps the strongest in the universe, but that didn't stop her from worrying about them. And who wouldn't? Things around this homestead didn't happen on accident and she knew at _least_ three Saiyans, a Namek, and a bald monk would be responsible for anything that would happen.

"Now, Chi-Chi. It isn't nice to spy on Gohan," A voice scolded from behind her, causing the woman to jump from her listening position. She spun around to see Goku and Krillin standing a few feet from her, their hands on their hips and serious, mocking expressions on their faces.

"You really shouldn't be listening in on your son," Krillin informed her.

"Yes. What would he think if he knew his own _mother_ was doing this to him?" Goku added, a sly grin moving onto his lips which lost all traces of seriousness in him.

"Well, I...I...." Chi-Chi sputtered out, not knowing what to say to this whole matter.

"Well?" The two chimed in together.

"I was just....." She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. 

"Uh-huh?"

"Wanted to know what Piccolo wanted for his birthday."

"Birthday?" Krillin inquired, giving Chi-Chi a wondering look. "I didn't even know he _had_ one."

"Well, it's too weeks from today," The woman said, picking up the tray that she had set next to the door a little while before. She proceeded to open the door before she said to them, "That information is what you get when you listen in on your son."

The two men watched her open the door, their eyebrow's raised as she entered the room, tray in hand. It closed with a swift foot to the bottom, leaving them with half worried looks on their faces.

To Be Continued.....

Alright, alright. My chapter is done, so don't bug me. *yawns* I gotta get more sleep. *yawns again* Anyways, go bug Aura now. *pushes everyone towards her co-author* Happy Birthday, Aura! *runs away before she could be seen*


	7. Party preperations

**Authors notes : **I don't own Dragonball Z, so don't try to sue me, you'd not get much ^^  
  
**Disclaimer : ***hangs head in shame* I am so sorry for the delay, I've been battling writers block, and writing other fics. This chapter is short, and I suspect Kaeli might borrow Chi-Chi's frying pan, so I might go and hide now, don't tell her where I went!  
  
I promise a much larger chapter, and much much quicker to come from me after Kaeli's, so feel free to prod, poke...just not a frying pan.  
  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I'm trying to draw a halfway decent picture for this, but drawing humans, Sayians or Namaks doesn't seem to be my forte...**   
  
  
  
**

**Innocence Reborn  
Chapter seven - Party Preparations**  
  
  
  


Vegeta, prince of all sayians [which now comprised of two full blooded and one half-breed] wasn't happy.  
  
That wasn't to say that he was ever happy enough to jump up and down in joy, or even to simply give a smile. Vegeta wasn't like that. Most of the time he went around with a perpetual frown on his face. Despite the fact his expression rarely changed, those who saw him often, could see his mood by a subtle change. Whether it be 'I'm peeved off' 'You're going to be in the next dimension if you don't shut up' or, most commonly these days 'I want to train, but that women won't fix the machine'  
  
This last one was especially frequent, and usually aimed at Bulma, who bore the title of 'that woman'  
  
To Vegeta at least. Today was an ordinary day, and almost halfway through. After a slightly disturbing dream about Freeza, namely when he had died by his hands [and later revived by the Dragonballs] Vegeta had awoken and risen, heading straight for the gravity room. About an hour later, a loud explosion soon followed various noises, those of machinery being pushed to and beyond their limits.  
  
Exiting was one Vegeta, who half-covered in dust and black smoke.  
  
And 'that' expression on his face.  
  
Bulma, who had been up for a while, agreed to fix the machine if he would do a few 'tasks' for him.  
  
Knowing fully well from previous experiences, he agreed, though with a lot of grumbling, mainly about making a Sayian prince do this sort of thing.  
  
He growled again.  
  
And now she was making him get her mail!  
  
For somebody like Bulma Briefs, there would not be just one letter.  
  
Vegeta came back with his arms almost overflowing with letters, parcels and other things, which he didn't even know what they were. Dumping them on a table, his gaze was drawn to that of a brightly coloured envelope, almost a bright green. Curious, he opened it, and read whatever was inside, before bursting out laughing.  
  
Bulma came in to witness this...strange behavior, and he threw the letter at her before leaving the room.  
  
Now slightly curious herself, she took a look, and smiled.  
  
"This'll be so much fun" she mused to herself after seeing that the letter was, actually, an invitation for herself, her parents, and Vegeta [though she suspected it was more out of curiosity to see his reaction] to come to a birthday party.  
  
The letter was from Chi-Chi, but it wasn't a party for Gohan.  
  
It was, surprisingly, one for Piccolo.  
  
The 'kid' Piccolo.  
  
They had tried holding parties for him before, but these had not been met with positive reactions, especially from the guest of honour, who usually left to spar with either Goku, Gohan, or, if he was desperate...Vegeta.  
  
He didn't eat, and until now, Bulma had thought he couldn't.  
  
But a note enclosed with the letter by Chi-Chi said otherwise, and added.  
  
_"Please bring Vegeta, Goku insisted, and I have to admit, I'm curious to see how they interact...." _It seemed as if Chi-Chi had paused then, but continued _"Piccolo, I mean after his 'transformation' have already met...so tell Vegeta to act better this time..."  
  
_"Yeah" Bulma chuckled "like that's going to be easy, unless I threaten him with the gravity room, he won't do anything I ask"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Over the next week, similar invitations were sent to all the other members of the Z gang.  
  
The one sent to Master Roshi, was delivered by Krillan.  
  
Those with actual addresses were sent by post, and any others got there, courtesy of Goku's instant transmission technique.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Can I get up yet?"  
  
"I dunno" Gohan answered, "Mom didn't say"  
  
He looked towards the door, then back to the bed, and scribbled again at the piece of paper. A thing rectangular strip, it would be assembled with others to make a paper chain. Chi-Chi had thought it cute when Gohan had suggested not actually buying decorations, but making their own.  
  
Really, he had been trying to do something to make sure Piccolo didn't try to run off again.  
  
But now the Namak seemed to be wearing thin on patience, and still confined to the bed, he was bouncing up and down.  
  
Evidently he wasn't sick anymore, but Chi-Chi had a habit of making sure anyone sick rested for a LONG time.  
  
"I'll go ask her" Gohan decided, and got up from where he had been sitting on the floor, and left the room. Piccolo looked after him with a slightly hopeful look on his face, so out of character for him normally.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Chi-Chi turned from where she had been preparing dinner, and smiled at her son.  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Can Piccolo get up now?" he asked "I think if he stays in any more...he's gonna be jumping off the walls..."  
  
Chi-Chi pondered for a moment "Well...ok Gohan, but no sparring, ok?"  
  
"Sure mom" he grinned, "Can I teach him to fly yet though?"  
  
"I'd wait until you and Goku are there" she replied, washing her hands on a towel before going to another pot on the stove "I think it would be safer knowing there's one of you up there, and one on the ground"  
  
Gohan nodded, obviously she knew how he had been trained to fly.  
  
He rubbed his elbow instinctively, it hadn't been the most pleasant form of training he had received.  
  
"Can we go out?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
Gohan shrugged "I dunno...just thought it'd be fun to go somewhere"  
  
"Why not take him to see Kami again" Chi-Chi suggested "He can tell you if Piccolo is fully recovered"  
  
"Cause he's a Namak too?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded "Go on then" she said "But be careful!" she shouted after Gohan as he sped out of the room.  
  
"Men!" she uttered to herself, getting back to the cooking.  
  
- - - - -  
  
After he was told that he was allowed to get up, Piccolo agreed to a trip to see Kami. Because Goku wasn't around, he would have to climb onto Gohan's back, and fly that way. But all the training Gohan had didn't make this hard in the slightest.  
  
This trip was uneventful. Kami agreed that Piccolo seemed fine now. He and Gohan were treated to some of Mr Popo's cooking, which both agreed was as good as Chi-Chi's, and Mr Popo was evidently pleased that somebody liked his food. Kami would eat occasionally, but like Piccolo, did not eat much.  
  
The rest of the day passed in much the same, Goku appeared on the lookout, having come back from his training with Krillan, and took them all back home. They had dinner, and Piccolo stared in shock as Goku and Gohan virtually 'shoveled' all the food into their mouths, like somebody deprived of food for weeks.  
  
- - - - -   
  
Some time passed, the brightly decorated paper chains were put up.  
  
Presents were bought secretly, and hidden away from prying eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi baked a mountain of food, then some for the non-Sayian guests.  
  
An EXTREMLY large cake was made, the second, after Goku had eaten the first.  
  
He could still feel the frying pan being whacked over his head, and made a note to find out where on earth she got it from.  
  
All in all, it seemed like a perfectly normal pre-party events.  
  
Little did they know, the fun was about to begin.  
  
-----  
  
**To be continued.....  
  
**Enjoy my extremely short chapter, I promise a much larger one from me next time. Now go bug Kaeli for me :b


	8. Let's get the party started!

**Innocence Reborn**

_Disclaimer:_ We do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. We do, however, own the fic all of this is in. that is all.

_Author's Note:_ *holds frying pan in her hands* Alright, where's Aura? Hmmm? *silence ensues* Hmpf. Well, then, I had better give Chi-Chi her frying pan back then. She might wonder where it went off to. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  


**Chapter Eight:** _Let's get the party started!  
  
  
_

Piccolo felt nervous and excited at the same time as he stood in the living room of the Son house, his eyes moving over the hand-made decorations that garnished the room. A pile of presents sat in the one corner, piled almost to the ceiling while a cake half of his size sat in the middle of a table on the far side of the room. Snacks were piled around the cake, looking perfect just sitting there without any other decorations to go around it. Goku had attempted to eat some of the food, but Chi-Chi had swatted him away at the first hint someone was trying to ruin her hard work.

Voices from outside the house filtered in through the open door, happy and carefree as the smell of food cooking filled his nostrils. There was a twinge of sadness that went through that went through him, yet he forced a happy expression on his face just in case someone came in. The Namek knew he should be actually feeling that happiness he put onto his face when he was having his party, however there was a guilt streak that went along with his sadness. There wasn't something right about this even though he was enjoying being a kid. There was something more then just his memory that had faded; it was more like a feeling that he didn't belong with these people. Like he had lost his place among the group. What was it, though? He couldn't figure it out and he didn't know if he wanted to.

Chi-Chi had made it a _point_ to introduce Piccolo to the others that he didn't know. Each had come into the house at different times, all with presents that were labeled "To Piccolo". He gave all those that entered a smile, no matter how fake it was, a nod, and a 'thank you for coming', which he added only after Chi-Chi had kicked him on the leg several times. When Vegeta had entered, the Saiyan didn't even bother to say a word to the Namek as he shoot past him and the woman and straight to the food. Chi-Chi swatted him away before he could even _dare_ to touch the things that sat on the table, Vegeta grumbling about something under his breath, probably more so about the woman then anything else.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Krillin called out to him, popping his head into the living from outside, causing him to jump out of his thoughts and into the present moment. "You coming out here? You are missing your own party here!"

"I'm coming," Piccolo mused without emotion as the other disappeared back out the door. He stood in the room for another few moments before he went out where everyone else was. There were several people that he had already meet long before the party had even started: Kami, Mr. Popo, and Krillin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vegeta leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest as his own eyes stared coldly at him. Piccolo shuddered, deciding to ignore the Sayain for the time being as his eyes moved over the others that were there. The ones called Yamcha and Puar were talking to Chi-Chi on one side of the grill as Krillin was talking to the person that he called Bulma. Goku was laughing at something one person he was talking to had said; Tien was what his name was, he recalled. A smaller being was standing next to him, the one that Goku said was Chaotzu, as he giggled as well. Chi-Chi's father, the Ox King, was laughing heartedly with Gohan as the boy looked through a book. And, yet still, there were two people missing from the party: Master Roshi and Oolong. From what little Krillin had told him, both Oolong and Roshi were perverts with even dirtier minds to boot. Even Goku warned him about those two.

"There you are!" Chi-Chi beamed as she broke away from her conversation between Yamcha and the floating cat-like creature next to him. Everyone turned their attention to him, smiles upon their lips even if some were forced. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I suppose so," Piccolo mused, looking embarrassed that all this attention was placed upon him. Not that he didn't like it, but he was ready to get out of the spotlight no matter who shone it on him. The Son family had already given him enough attention as it was, but this was becoming annoying from people that he didn't even know. Or, has Gohan had put it mildly, people he didn't even remember.

"Okay. Let's get plates," Bulma called out, picking up several paper plates that were sitting on a picnic table.

"And leave us some food this time, Goku," Krillin joked, everyone laughing as they got their own plates. Everyone except for Piccolo and Vegeta.

****

Vegeta watched as everyone ate at a distance, his eyes moving over all those that were there, especially the small Namek. He ate a little bit, which surprised everyone since Sayians were known for eating enough food to feed a medium-sized army for a month. Of course, that was just for _one_ Sayian, so it made people wonder how much food consumption _three_ would bring in. There was something else that he had on his mind and that something was the Namek child.

A sneer came across his sulking face as he watched Piccolo talk to Yamcha as he ate a little bit of corn. A sense of disturbing anger swelled in him that was directed towards the little brat and for several reasons. For one, because of the stupid wish that the boy, Gohan, had made, the full-blooded Sayian had to wait for two years until he could use the Dragon Balls again. Then there was the fact that the Namek was a child again. A child that could have a second chance at life even if it was cut short. And Vegeta wanted that second chance desperately.

He snarled at the happy laugh that Piccolo let out even if it _was_ forced, doing everything in his power to keep his anger in check. Bulma had warned him, and even threatened to take the gravity machine apart, before hand to keep his anger in check no matter who or what it was directed to. Those words really didn't mean anything to him as he continued to watch everyone, waiting for one wrong move to happen. One move that would set him off.

And that move was going to happen by the end of the party.

****

After everyone had finished eating and watching Goku eat a month's worth of food, they trekked inside with Piccolo at the front. The tiny Namek blushed when Chi-Chi and Bulma brought the cake to him without much thought, which was now flaming with the candle's lit with fire. The two women knelt down, placing the candles at the height of his face so that the light could flicker on his face. When he didn't do anything for several minutes as a confused look came over his face, Bulma giggled at this plight.

"Blow the candles out and make a wish," Bulma instructed after she stopped giggling at this. Piccolo blinked his eyes, unsure as to _why_ someone would make a wish from candles on a cake but didn't bother to ask that question.

"Will it come true?" Piccolo asked innocently enough to make everyone, save Vegeta, aww at the cuteness of the question. It wasn't the question that he wanted to ask, but it was close enough to the point where he had to wonder what good it would do.

"It might even though these candles are no Dragon Balls. Don't tell us, though. Keep it to yourself and you'll have a better chance at it coming true," Chi-Chi added with a light smile. Piccolo nodded, his eyes tracing over the many candles that were on the beautifully decorated cake. _What can I wish for?_ He thought, moving his gaze over all that stood behind the cake. Then his eyes moved upon the pouting Vegeta, who stood in the shadows of the room, staring at the Namek with flames in his eyes. He didn't know if it was from the candles on the cake or anger that was burning from within the Sayian, but he found he didn't care as he turned towards the cake. _I'll make this wish for Vegeta. Yes. I'll wish for him to be happy._

"Wish has been made," Piccolo whispered in a soft voice a moment later before he blew out the candles in two puffs. Claps came from everyone as Chi-Chi and Bulma lifted up the cake, walking over towards the table to place it onto the top as Vegeta came out of the shadows. He stopped in front of the Namek, his coal-black eyes staring down at him more coldly then he had done before.

"Enjoying yourself, Namek?" The Sayian growled, his voice dripping with anger. Piccolo nodded as everyone started up conversation with other's as Chi-Chi and Bulma started to cut the cake, laughing about nothing in particular. "Good, because you will be enjoying it even more later. Be prepared."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo stammered, a stab of fear going through him. He took several steps back, hoping that the Sayian wouldn't advance on him. Instead, he just smirked at the Namek's fear before moving to the other side of the room without any more words being spoken. Piccolo watched him go, unaware that another set of eyes were watching him.

****

Kami watched Piccolo and Vegeta's encounter from the other side of the room, intently focusing on his primary target: Piccolo himself. The small Namek was different in many ways other then just his appearance, the wish running deeper then what Gohan might have intended in the first place. Perhaps it w_as_ to give his counterpart a new look on life, but any wish that the Dragon Balls might make would also have side effects that would not show until later. Much later, in fact. If something would make one part younger, there was no telling what kind of other effects might occur with the _other_ half.

The Guardian sighed, shifting his weight to one side as he broke his gaze away from Piccolo, moving his eyes over the others that were there. Mr. Popo had run off to some other place, perhaps back to the Lookout in fear that some of his plants might have died while he was gone. It was a habit not yet broken and didn't look like it was going to be done any time soon. Vegeta had long since moved from the living room and into the kitchen area, perhaps to get himself into something that he shouldn't even be in. There was a silent hope that he would be caught doing whatever he was trying to do despite the fact that it wouldn't e_ver_ happen. Everyone else was now in line for cake, Chi-Chi eyeing Goku as he kept his own gaze upon the food. Everyone _except_ for Piccolo, who hovered around the area where he had his quick conversation with the Saiyan.

Piccolo seemed to be more nervous then he had been when the first two had meet at the Lookout several weeks prior to this party. There was no mistaken that the look in his eyes had changed no matter how slight it was or how easily it could be masked. Even Kami had trouble telling apart the darting glances and small, nervous laughs from just being the normal shyness the child Namek would have. He also assumed it was because that there were a lot more people around then there were usually and many of them he hadn't 'met' prior to this day. Even if Vegeta had never come up to him, Piccolo still seemed nervous about something and that something wasn't known yet.

"Alright everyone," Bulma announced, clapping her hands together as Kami's gaze snapped in her general direction. He had been so caught up in thinking about Piccolo and the wish that had been granted that he hadn't even known that everyone, even Goku himself, had finished eating. They were now crowded around Piccolo, who was sitting in front of the mountain of presents, looking both embarrassed and fearful at the same time. "It is time to open the presents. Go ahead, Piccolo. Start unwrapping."

The small Namek nodded quickly, taking one present from behind him as he set it in front of him. He looked at it for a moment before unwrapping it, unsure of what to expect. Kami smiled, watching him happily. _Maybe it is time that he actually got a chance to be a kid again,_ The Guardian thought to himself again, settling down into his place. 

It would be the only time he, or any one else present, would feel at ease again. At least, for the next couple of days.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's Note:_ Arlight, alright. There's _my_ chapter. It's Aura's turn, so go ahead and, uh, bug her. *hides under bed*


	9. Begin the training!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Dragonball Z, that's owned by the people that own them...but we do own this fic, so there ^^  
  
**Authors note : **This is quite a small chapter, but I got it done in less than four months, so I'm happy. *rubs head* I think Kaeli got a hold of Chi-Chi's frying pan again...owie! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
**  
  
Innocence Reborn  
Chapter nine : **_Begin the training!_  
  
  
  
A few days after the party, and Piccolo seemed to be settling in fairly well. Despite the fact that now, along with Gohan, he had to study, which he didn't see much point in doing, but after he had asked why, the look on Chi-Chi's face afterwards, had been enough to show him that doing it would probably be a good idea.  
  
He now understood why Goku seemed scared of Chi-Chi at certain times, it made sense to him anyway.  
  
He had not told her, Goku or Gohan about the strange dream the night after the party, of somebody who looked just like him, jumping in front of somebody who looked a lot like Gohan, and then crying out in pain as a glowing sphere of some sort impacted into him. Piccolo had woken up then, and sat for several minutes wondering what it could mean.  
  
He knew that this state he was in would not be forever, this Gohan had told him. And he knew that before, he had been different, which was why the young Sayien had made the wish.  
  
But of any of these thoughts, he didn't tell anyone. But kept a quiet uneasy profile, as he kept thinking about it.  
  
Besides, there was more to worry about. Like Vegeta for one example.  
  
He didn't know what Vegeta had meant by his words at the party, but after the incident at the lookout, and the continuous bad humour of him, Piccolo really hoped that the wish would come true, the one he had made on the candles, if only to try and help him. Piccolo sat on the side of the bed, then glanced to the window where the sun was beginning to rise. In the bed opposite, Gohan was still asleep, his wild hair tousled by his moving in sleep.  
  
Piccolo got off the bed slowly, trying not to wake up his companion, and looked out of the window.  
  
Outside he could see Goku training. He would perform kicks and punches to the air, and every so often fire a blast either into the air, or at a tree. Not enough to destroy it completely, otherwise Chi-Chi would yell at him and brandish her frying pan, but it was still impressive to the young Namak.  
  
He knew that he possessed power like that himself, and had used it in his former life before the wish had been made. But now, he did not know how to use it.  
  
Today, Piccolo decided, would be the day to change it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she stirred one of many pots on the stove, and looked at Goku through the window. It would not be long before he would smell the aroma and come in for his breakfast, and Gohan would follow. Another small plate was set out for herself, and one more for Piccolo, as both of the latter did not consume as much as the Sayien duo.  
  
A creak on the staircase made Chi-Chi turn, and she saw Piccolo, already dressed in a pair of loose trousers and shirt, both of Gohan's. He nodded to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Good morning Piccolo" she smiled "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Hai" Piccolo nodded again "Shall I get Goku?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded in approval and Piccolo ran out of the house towards where the Sayien was still training. He stopped as the small Namak approached and gave him one of his lopsided grins.  
  
"Hey Piccolo" he greeted, then stretched his arms "Time for breakfast already?"  
  
"Will you teach me to fight?"  
  
"Huh?" Goku said, caught off guard by this question, he recovered and looked at Piccolo, who had a determined look on his face, which reminded him so much of the adult Piccolo "You want to fight?"  
  
A bob of his head "I know I can fight, but I don't know how now..." Piccolo frowned and clenched his small fists "And Vegeta said I need to be prepared"  
  
Goku laughed, "Vegeta doesn't mean anything, he's just kidding"  
  
"I don't think Vegeta would kid"  
  
Scratching his head absently, Goku looked down again "Well...I don't know...Chi-Chi might get mad..."  
  
"She's not my mother" Piccolo pointed out, with such seriousness Goku couldn't help trying to supress a snicker at it.  
  
"That's true..." he mused  
  
"And Gohan gets to train, so I should too"  
  


"Alright then" Goku nodded "I'll train you when me and Gohan train, ok?"  
  
"Hai" Piccolo nodded, and grinned, then followed Goku back into the house.  
  
- - - - -

After breakfast, during which Chi-Chi did get mad when Goku mentioned the training, he, Piccolo and Gohan all left for a large field some miles away from home. They landed soon after. Before they had left, Piccolo had picked up the clothing he had been wearing the day the wish had been made, and which Chi-Chi had washed, and now looked more like the old Piccolo.  
  
Minus a few years and a lot of training techniques.  
  
"Alright, first we'll teach you flying" Goku said "Since you knew how to do it before, there's a chance it won't take as long as usual"  
  
"How are you gonna teach me?" Piccolo queried "Drop me off a mountain?"  
  
"Close enough" Goku replied, making the Namak's eyes widen so much that any more, and he could have sworn they would have popped out of their sockets.  
  
"You're going to drop me off a mountain!" Piccolo stammered nervously, as Goku flew with him in his arms in the air, higher and higher until Gohan was just a small speck on the ground below.  
  
"I'll drop you" Goku told him "And if you don't manage to fly before you get to the ground, Gohan will catch you"  
  
"Had this been done before!" Piccolo gulped as he peered over at the ground below.  
  
"Sure" Goku nodded "It's how Gohan learned to fly"  
  
"You did that to him?"  
  
"No" Goku replied, making Piccolo sigh in relief, thinking this was all some kind of a joke, until he was suddenly let go and falling.  
  
"You did" Goku shouted over him.  
  
_If I did that to Gohan, this must be some sort of revenge...  _Piccolo frantically thought as he plummeted down with increased velocity. The ground seemed to be getting closer and closer, and his mind raced. _I don't wanna be a pancake! _ He thought again, remembering their breakfast and how thin they were.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut as the ground raced up to meet him, and the thoughts clambered in his mind.  
  
_I'm going to die!  
  
_Then, a rush of air underneath him, and he seemed to slow down.  
  
Shaking, Piccolo chanced opening his eyes, and saw, to his complete amazement...  
  
He was floating in mid-air a few inches above the ground.  
  
Then he fainted.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"You think he's ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"He seemed pretty freaked out"  
  
"Weren't you when you learnt to fly?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"And you learnt the same way, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And he only fell a few inches"  
  
Piccolo could hear Gohan and Goku talking as he came to, his eyes were still closed, but he knew which was which.  
  
So his brain was still working, which was good.  
  
He must have groaned, since a split second later he could feel arms lifting him up, and he opened his eyes to see a smiling Goku, and a concerned Gohan hovering over him, the former having helped him up.  
  
"You ok Piccolo?" Gohan asked as his father helped the Namak up.  
  
Brushing off his clothing, Piccolo nodded "I guess...I wouldn't want to do it again though"  
  
"Well, you know the principals of flying now, so now we can make sure you know all the important parts"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Being able to stop"


	10. Off to the Lookout again?

**Innocence Reborn**  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Hmmm.....what to say that hasn't been said a million times before? *shrugs* Oh, well. It doesn't hurt to say it again for those that STILL don't understand what a disclaimer means. Aura and I _don't_ own Dragon Ball Z or any of the related stuff that goes along with it. If we did, Aura would have Piccolo and I would have Kibito and Shin. We just own this fic for what it is worth.  
  
[Aura : *glomps Piccolo* he's my muse anyway, but unfortunatly I don't own him *pouts*, and I think I have a half-share in Kami, since he and Piccolo do merge later in the series ^^]  
  
_Kaeli's Sad but True Author's Note:_ Alright, peoples. I've said this already with my Tien fic (What!?!?! She has a Tien fic?!?!?! WHERE!?!?!?! Surprisingly, when I am not writing Kibito/Shin and Piccolo fics, I'm writing a Tien one. Surprised, ne?), and Aura knows this as well, but I'll be moving at the beginning of the summer. Yup, right down to the ocean 8 hours from where I live now (hell, I'll even be living THREE BLOCKS from the beach. *enter death threats now*), so I am going to hand Aura full control of the fic until I get settled down there and get 'Net connection back up. Until then, I probably won't be writing any more of my fics or this one, but I will be back. Don't worry. : )  
  
[Aura : I have full control, better start panicing now people ^^]  
  
To those that are reading this from Media Miner.Org, it will be an even longer wait because I'm placing the chapters of this fic there myself. Aura does the FF.N side, I do the MM.O side (and get those hentai thoughts out of your minds......or, at least, send them to me....I could use a few for a new fic I might be writing....)  
  
[Aura : One last note from me, if anyone wants to know why the title and such are not centered, it's because Microsoft word hates me, and I have a poor grip of HTML…so there :p]  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: _Off to the Lookout....Again?  
  
  
_

**Two Months Later****  
  
**The sun was now at mid-day, the birds chirping from upon distant branches of solid oak or willow trees. The wind moved lightly over the green grass, tapping upon the light air. Mountains stood on the faraway horizon of the South, with plains of endless flowers, trees, and nothing else but pure wilderness going towards the North, East, and West. The blue sky above was tainted with only a few white clouds, the sky looking down from it's perch.  
  
There was a calmness to the air that lasted for only a few short moments more before a blast shot out from the middle of the plains. It zoomed through the open space before it faded into nothingness just like it had started. The particle of light had come from a single person, in which was now blocking another's movements not even a hundred feet away from where the blast had defused. One of those that was sparring was the transformed Namek, Piccolo, while the other was the child Saiyan, Gohan. No more blasts came from either one as they continued going at it for another ten minutes before Gohan kicked Piccolo to the ground in a furry of moves.  
  
"Ow," groaned the Namek as he fell onto the ground in a hard manner. He sat there without a chance of getting up, nursing the bleeding wounds he had received through the fighting he and the other had been doing for the last several hours. Piccolo had fallen before with each time becoming less and less likely he would get up after that. And, this time, he definitely wasn't getting up.  
  
"C'mon, Piccolo!" Goku called from about twenty to thirty feet away from his position underneath a tree. The Saiyan had been sitting there the whole time the two had been sparring, watching them spar with each other almost endlessly it had seemed. He offered little help in this small, meaningless battle, sleeping at random times in the shade rather then showing any interest in them. "Get up!"  
  
"I had enough of this," Piccolo grumbled, glaring over towards Goku who had now gotten up from his sitting position and was walking over towards them with a flare of interest now picking up in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I know that the training is hard, but you can do it," Gohan told him once his father had stopped by tem. "Besides, this is for a good cause. We need to be prepared."  
  
"I am surprised you aren't doing the same thing to me like I did to you whatever it was that I did."  
  
"You need to get stronger in order to get ready fro the Androids," Goku explained with a serious look now on his face. "Your flying has improved a lot since you've first started to learn and you have some control over your Ki blasts, but it isn't good enough. You've got to do better then what you are doing now. A lot better.  
  
"But....." Piccolo started before he was cut off.  
  
"No. You need to train more. It will help us win the battles that will be fought in the future."  
  
"I know that, but it is boring," The Namek whined, slumping his shoulders. Just like he had with studying, he had become quite bored with the everyday training that had been going on in the last two months. Not that he didn't mind doing something other then staring at a book for hours on end, but it was the same old thing that went on almost everyday. Frankly, he didn't know how he could have stood this when he had his memory and was older before he shuddered at the mere thought of it. "Can't we change something in the training?"  
  
"Like what?" Gohan asked. He shrugged at that suggestion.  
  
"Isn't there another place we could train at?" Piccolo suggested. "Something that could make things speed up without really taking any time to do it in?"  
  
Both Saiyans started blankly at their friend, thoughtful expressions coming upon their faces. Silence ensued for several moments before a sly expression came onto the boy's face.  
  
"Why not go to Kami's and train there?" Gohan offered with a smile so innocent that it could fool anyone to what he was really thinking.  
  
"I don't know," Goku mused, placing his hands on his hips as he tilted his head to the side. "I don't know if he is ready for that yet."  
  
"Ready for what?" Piccolo wondered, looking from one person to another with a confused look on his face. Neither answered the question as the two continued to talk to each other.  
  
"I think he is, but we would have to see and try it before we know for sure," Gohan prompted, nodding his head several times with the same smile plastered on his lips.  
  
"I suppose so," The elder Saiyan said with a simple shrug. They looked over towards Piccolo, who was looking more angry then confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to sit where he was on the ground.  
  
"Oh, sorry. There is a special room on Kami's Lookout that can help us train. In the outside world we are in now, a day will pass while a year will pass while we are in that room," Goku quickly explained. "It's called the Room of Spirit and Time*."  
  
"Cool," Piccolo grumbled, a hint of sarcasm entering his voice. "When do we go?"  
  
"Now is a good time," Gohan suggested with yet another nod. Goku agreed to that, picking up Piccolo before taking to the sky without any wonder why the Namek was sighing. The boy lingered for a moment, thinking over this situation before he also took into the air.  
  
He just wondered what his mother would think when they didn't return home for dinner.  
  
****  
  
"Honestly, all of them," Chi-Chi fumed as she stirred a pot of some sort off stew in a pot that sat on the stove while Bulma leaned on the counter next to them, her arms crossed over her chest. "Training, eating, and sleeping---that's all they ever seem to do."  
  
"At least you don't have to fix a gravity machine every time it breaks down from so much use or when it gets blown up," Bulma pointed out, her eyes narrowing into almost slits. "Vegeta doesn't know when to quit something's. I don't think he even sleeps anymore, bypassing it totally. Only eats and trains every damn day. Not like I care or anything."  
  
"Gohan and Piccolo have been neglecting their studies and their chores. I am surprised that they even remember to take showers anymore."  
  
"How's Piccolo doing anyways?" The blue-haired woman inquired. Both woman had been talking to each other for the last several hours, the conversation topics drifting from one subject to another without hesitation. It was the lingering threatening and constant training of the men that kept them two the most talkative about. this was actually the first time either had brought up the topic of the small Namek. "I haven't seen him since the birthday party. In fact, I haven't heard from Goku either."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know how he really is," Chi-Chi said with a sigh as she stopped stirring and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. "He's been having some mood swings the last couple of days with nightmares going back at least a month, and I am starting to wonder what is going on with him. He doesn't even want to train at times it seems, even though that's all he had talked about for a while there. Last week, Gohan had to pull him out of bed to go and train with Goku because he overslept." She tugged on her apron as her gaze fell upon Bulma. "I know of what had happened because of the wish, but it doesn't seem like the same Piccolo as before. I hate to say it, but I miss the old Namek that made my Gohan train all that time."  
  
"In more ways then one," Bulma mused thoughtfully as she pushed herself forwards and took several steps into the kitchen. "I wonder...."  
  
"Wonder what? About how we are going to get them to stop training long enough to have a decent meal?"  
  
"I've given up already on trying to get Vegeta to do that, but no. It's not that. It's about Piccolo."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I am just thinking if, when we wish Piccolo back to his old self, will he remember any of this?"  
  
Chi-Chi stared at the other woman for a moment, a blank look crossing over her face. She didn't answer her question right away, her eyes moving down towards the ground as if she was trying to think about that. She had figured if, like the rest of the family had, the Namek would remember the year as a child, but they were strange things, dragon balls. Never really knew the after effects were because of that single wish. Course, no one really worried about that kind of thing since nothing ever bad came out of these wishes. But what about now? Piccolo had been turned into a child and his memory of everything in his past erased. Was this the effects of an innocent wish?  
  
She had been thinking of the same things in her mind, even while she had slept. Chi-Chi had spent countless nights trying to figure out what was going without making anyone else wonder what she was thinking. The other two members of the family had talked little about how and when the wish was going to take place. It seemed unimportant to them at the moment. Perhaps, when the time came, everything was going to be okay.  
  
"I hope so," Chi-chi said after a few more minutes of pure silence. The two woman stared at each other again, the silence engulfing them once again.  
  
****  
  
Kami stared down upon the Earth like he had always done in the past, his old eyes moving along the surface of the beautiful sphere. He had spent his whole lifetime looking over the people of the Earth, sometimes feeling like that was all he ever did. Watching over people that did not even know he was there. That he was alive. That there was really anyone that was looking over them. However, there was an exception to this and that exception was that there _were_ a few people that knew he existed. That made things a little bit more interesting, soothing him to an extent he knew of no limits.  
  
He watched tiredly as the people of the Earth went about their daily business, doing what they had done for the longest time. At times, the Guardian wished he was a part of that like Piccolo was, but then it was harder to keep that life instead of the one that he held at the present moment. Anything else would seem too different then what he was doing, and he didn't want that. Not saying that he wouldn't mind having a day or two of rest from watching over the planet so that it would be something that would impose itself in his memory until the day he was no longer needed to watch over them.  
  
Kami didn't know how long he had been standing there or knew how many times Mr. Popo had come to see what he was doing. He found that he didn't care what the other was doing so long that he wasn't really bothering him at the present moment. There was something else that was eating at him that wouldn't leave him alone at all. Perhaps it was the ever looming battle with the Androids of the future time that was worrying him so. Maybe it was the way Vegeta had looked when he had left the party several months ago. Or there was something that was pestering him about Piccolo. Maybe that was it.   
  
The Guardian shook his head, breaking the trance that he had as he turned around to face the palace that sat on the other end of the Lookout. His eyes wandered over everything, his eyes eventually landing upon Mr. Popo, who was watering the flowers on one side of the garden. A small smile came upon his lips as Kami watched him, his head tilting to the side. Just as he did that, a wave of dizziness swept over him, causing him to lean on his wooden staff a little bit more then he had done before. He attempted to shake off the swirling world around him, but it was of no use.   
  
He crumpled to his knees, his eyes moving up towards the gardens. The last thing he saw was Popo turning towards him with eyes round as saucers before everything went black.  
  
**To Be Continued  
  
***I figure this is the correct name in the original (Japanese) version. If I am wrong on that (remember, I am using the _original_ version's name...not the one _FUNi_ created), please tell me.  
  
_Kaeli's second Author's Note:_ Alright, I am going to let Aura take it from here. Have fun!!!! Ja'ne!


	11. What's the connection?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z, if I did, they would have made GT a lot better [the voices in it... *grimaces*] and Kibito and Supreme Kai wouldn't have fused *beats up Kibitokai* I don't think Kaeli owns it either, though I've seen a lot of lawyers around lately ^^  
  
**Authors note: **I am so sorry for the long wait, and even more so for the shortness of this chapter, I promise my next one will be MUCH longer, but I've been trying [though not every second of every day obviously] to write this, and I couldn't come up with much good beyond this chapter...feel free to send Kaeli various frying pans to beat me with, I'm sure she'll accept em.  
  
Anyway, onto the story ^^ 

  
**Innocence reborn  
Chapter eleven - What's the connection?****  
  
**

  
  
  
  
They had no idea of the peril above them nor did they know anything of what was about to happen.  All that was on their mind was training and training alone.  
  
For both Gohan and Piccolo, training had not been as enjoyable in recent weeks as it had been, between the nightmares that the young Namakian would have often, and the threat of the androids in three years...no...less that that, Goku reminded himself, neither had seemed to have the same zest for it, of course, for Piccolo, the Saiyan

 knew that in this state, how he reacted to training would be entirely different.  
  
This was the reason for where they were going.  
  
Beside him, a little behind, but holding strong, Piccolo mused on what he had learnt scant minutes before. A room where you could train for a year, but only have a day pass outside...it sounded too fantastical to be true, but as with many things in this world, he knew to expect things, no matter how impossible they seemed. Indeed, he was not of the planet, and neither was Goku, both had their roots based on another world, there were strange orbs that could grant wishes, and other things which seemed strange, but true.  
  
A room like that didn't seem so impossible really...  
  
Suddenly a wave of...something...passed over him, like pain mixed with numbness, similar to a punch that connected in battle...no...something else...but he couldn't quite grasp it. A memory wanted to come to the surface, but something was blocking it, all he could get was a shape...no...a body, lying on the ground, in pain, but pain that was fading fast...  
  
Then gone...  
  
Shaking his head, Piccolo noticed he was now far behind the others, and they just noticed, stopping to let the small Namakian catch up.  
  
"You ok Piccolo?"  
  
A nod answered, but it didn't leave Gohan feeling any more relieved.  
  
"Just more memories..." the soft murmur came "I don't know what they are...I know they're mine...it was somebody laying on the ground...they were in a lot of pain...somebody was shaking them..." Piccolo paused, more coming back "telling them not to leave..." he concentrated more "...that they couldn't go on without them"  
  
Piccolo paused "That was me...wasn't it"  
  
It was half a question, and half a statement.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan murmured "It was a while ago...but yeah, that was you"  
  
Piccolo nodded, but didn't press any further, he could tell whatever it was that had happened, was something that bothered his friend a lot.  
  
He was forced to stop again as another wave swept over him, but this was not accompanied by a half-memory, it was painful, but more as if it was muted, not his own pain.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Huh?" he snapped from his daze to see Goku holding his arm and the younger Saiyan, Gohan, giving him concerned glances. As he looked down, Piccolo saw that without even noticing, he had begun to drop steadily towards the ground, they were now only about fifty feet from a very painful experience.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan probed "This is the second time this happened..."  
  
"I dunno..." Piccolo trailed off "But...something's wrong...I dunno how I can explain it, but I felt pain...but it wasn't mine" he paused, trying to get some sort of grasp on the situation, but that seemed to be the only thing he could find.  
  
"Dad..." Gohan paused "You don't think it's..."  
  
"Hmm?" Goku mused "You mean Kami?" Gohan nodded "Yeah...that'd make sense, I mean..."  
  
"Huh..." Piccolo spoke up "Whaddaya mean, something's wrong with Kami...why would I be able to feel it?"  
  
"Well..." Gohan laughed nervously "You and Kami are kinda....linked"  
  
"Linked?"  
  
"Yeah" Gohan nodded "How's the best way to explain it..." he mused, before grinning "Oh yeah, well, see, a long long long time ago, you and Kami were just one person...and then he hadta become the guardian, so he had to get rid of his evil inside him, so he split into Piccolo Daimaoh and Kami"  
  
"I was evil?"  
  
"Nonono!" Gohan said, frantically waving his arms and shaking his head "Daimaoh was evil, but he wasn't you...see, he tried to take over the world, but dad beat him, didn't ya dad"  
  
Goku nodded happily "Yup"  
  
"But there's this thing between em, so that if Daimaoh died, so would Kami, and when he was just about to get...well...y'know, he spit out an egg, which is their way of having kids..."  
  
"I think ChiChi might have liked that way..." Goku mused "She was screaming a lot when you were born...and my fingers got most of that..."  
  
Gohan chuckled "Sure dad", he turned back to Piccolo "And well, you were in that egg"  
  
"Oh" Piccolo said "And you found me when I hatched, right?"  
  
"Not really..." Gohan paused "You grew up a bit, and were kinda evil at first, but you got good" he finished triumphantly "and you were my best friend"  
  
Piccolo grinned "Really?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Then the small Namakian paused again, his forehead wrinkling up "It's happening again..." he turned to Gohan "If it's this 'connection' thing you said 'bout, will Kami be ok?"  
  
"I don't know..." Gohan paused "I really don't"  
  
"We should go find out" Goku pointed out "You think you can keep flying?" he asked Piccolo, who nodded, and after being let go of Goku, began to fly towards the lookout, followed by Gohan and Goku.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Mr Popo had seen Kami fall to his knees, and a split second later, had rushed to him, just in time to catch him before the guardian slumped even further.  
  
Even as he held him, Popo knew Kami was unconscious, breathing slightly irregularly, and had been in some pain. His eyes had been squeezed tightly just before he fell into unconscious completely.  
  
As the bare winds blew through the lookout, Popo glanced around, then gathered his friend into his arms and headed towards the palace. He navigated through the corridors until he came to Kami's room. Contrary to popular belief, mostly from the ordinary humans down on the planet surface, the guardian of earth did sleep, and as such, a room was needed for this purpose.  
  
At the back of his mind, as he settled Kami onto the bed, Popo could feel the energy auras of three people coming to the lookout. Though not a fighter, Popo could sense the ki of others, and with a last look at his friend, hurried out of the room, and outside.  
  
Hopefully, they could help.  
  
- - - - -  
  
On the rest of the way there, Piccolo had no more of the strange sensations, which both calmed, and worried him at the same time. His mind kept going over this 'connection' he had heard about, and the realization that once, he had been evil.  
  
That would explain the dreams he had been having, of hurting, and...killing...people, of remembering their screams and pleas not to be hurt, and laughter...  
  
Lots of laughter...  
  
Still...there was something telling him that he hadn't done it...but the memories were so real, and so vivid, how could they not be his...maybe if they saw Kami, he would be able to explain, after all, that connection had to mean something, didn't it...it felt as if there were a wall of glass between him and his memories, close enough to see slight images, but not able to understand them fully, like tinted glass...  
  
Piccolo sighed, then caught sight of the lookout and his expression brightened. He had managed to get to the lookout, a good distance, without needing assistance; his training was coming along well.  
  
But he became more somber as they landed, and an obviously worried Mr Popo ran up to them.  
  
He was right...something had to be wrong.


	12. There's another set of Dragon Balls? Gok...

**Innocence Reborn****  
  
Disclaimer:I think you all know the routine by now. You know, don't own DBZ, the characters, blah blah blah---the usual gibberish that goes along with a fancy disclaimer. Honestly, do you think we would be writing this if _we_ owned it? I think not. Meh. [**Kaeli****-**You know, I wouldn't bother putting these damn disclaimers up if I did not know we'd get in trouble for _not_ putting them up. I see no use in them in every chapter---unless something has changed drastically since the beginning of the fic. Meh]**

**Kaeli's**** Note:** I got me a new frying pan! YAY! *is wearing a Elmer Fudd costume with a frying pan in her hands* If the characters seem a little OOC in this chapter, forgive me. :P Okay then, on with the chapter!

  
  
**Chapter Twelve:**   
There's another set of Dragon Balls? Goku's Departure to New Namek!  
  


  
Something was very wrong indeed. Goku and Gohan knew it the second that they saw the expression on Mr. Popo's face, which was panic stricken and confused. As soon as he stopped in front of the trio, his chest was heaving up and down, probably from running from who knows where, but it could have been also been mistaken for something else.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked quickly, his eyes moving along the well-kept garden, seeing no signs of the Guardian. "Where's Kami?"

"He's.....he's...." Mr. Popo panted, his breath finally catching up to him. He quickly moved his eyes to the small form of Piccolo, who was looking quite fearful at the time being. 

"He's what?" Gohan asked, looking from one person to another, not understanding what was going on. There was a silence between the four of them, thoughts of what had happened swirling on Goku and Gohan's mind. Just by the panicked look on Mr. Popo's face they knew something was wrong with Kami; there were very few other things that would make him this nervous.

"He can't be dead, can he?" Piccolo asked in a small voice, looking down upon the tilled floor of the Lookout. He tried not to looked like he felt something bad happened because of him, but it had quivered in his voice.

"No, he isn't. Remember us telling you that you are linked with Kami?"? Goku asked, attempting to be calm as he could, which was just as hard to do. Piccolo nodded to the ground, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Well, we would know if Kami was gone since you would be as well."

"Wha---what?" The small Namek cried out, snapping his head up to look at them. He saw two unreadable faces while the third was worried, all staring at him with eyes blinking blankly at him. Instead of surprised words that he spoke, angry one's spurted from his lips. "So, if he dies, I do too? When was someone going to tell me this?"

"I am sorry for us not telling you sooner, but....." Gohan's voice trailed off suddenly as Piccolo gasped out. The Namek fell to his knees, his eyes squeezing shut as his hands flew to his ears as if something was wanting to go into them. He shook his head several times as if he was trying to block out the smaller Saiyan's words, yet his face looked horrified and twisted in pain. The other three moved a few steps towards him, not knowing what was going on.

"Piccolo, what's wrong? Is it Kami?" Mr. Popo asked fearfully, his eyes going wider then they had been before. The Namek shook his head fiercely, his eyes opening up slightly. Just like it had started, his head slowly stopped shaking while his hands fell in front of him upon the floor. Leaning forwards so that he was on his hands and knees, he started to gasp for breath like he had just been in a battle, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I saw more memories. I was somewhere, I can't be sure where exactly, but it was a small planet. There was a house sitting there with a car in front of it. I can't see anyone's faces, but I can hear someone telling a poor joke," Piccolo explained, looking up at the three of them to see what they thought. Gohan and Mr. Popo looked quite mystified at the topic of the memory, Goku's face lightening up as if he knew what was going on. "Where was I? I know it was somewhere other then Earth, but I can't be sure."

"Yes, you were somewhere else. You were on King Kai's planet," Goku explained to him before turning to face the other two. "We need to see Kami as soon as we can, Mr. Popo. I think things are taking a worse turn then any of us expected."

Mr. Popo nodded, beckoning the three of them to follow him into the palace of the Lookout. Helping Piccolo to his feet, Gohan and Goku followed suit with the Namek trailing close behind. No one said a word as they entered the palace, too worried that something might have happened to Kami already while they were outside. Worries and scenarios played in all of their minds, each worse then the next. What would happen if the wish deteriorated the Guardian down to nothing? What if he died because of the wish?

If Kami did die, then there would be no more wishes to grant by the Dragon Balls nor would there be any more Piccolo. Since Trunk's prediction of the coming of the androids, any help they had would greatly affect the results of the looming battle. And losing the Dragon Balls and Piccolo were two things they could not afford to lose at this moment. Anything they could do to stop Kami from disappearing from the Earth would be great, even if they had to go to the other side of the universe to get it. It was not a matter how they were going to do it as long as they had the will to help.

"The wish could not have affected Kami this bad, could it?" Gohan asked his father in a low voice as they walked behind Mr. Popo and in front of Piccolo. Goku stared straight ahead as they turned left around a corner, coming closer to Kami's sleeping quarters.

"It looks like it did," The elder Saiyan said in a tone that was just as low as his son's. "The Dragon Balls seem to have more then one side to the wishes they grant, but I suppose it all depends on what type of wish a person grants and who it is being put upon. Not all wishes can have two or more outcomes."

"I wish I never made Piccolo into a kid again if I knew what trouble it was going to cause," The boy said in a small voice, his eyes moving down to the ground. Piccolo moved forwards slightly, listening to what they were saying. He didn't know what was really going on nor did it seem like anything good was coming out of it. He just knew that he was having more and more nightmares and visions of memories he never knew he had in the first place.

"No one knows the trouble of the wishes until they make the wish themselves. You did not know the side effects of the wish then and we still don't know," His father said gently, clamping a hand upon his son's shoulder as they reached the doorway that would allow them to enter Kami's chambers. Mr. Popo turned his head over his shoulder for a moment, the three of them catching a glimpse of the slight fear that was in his eyes before he turned it forwards and opened the door. 

Once inside, he allowed them to move forwards to the bed where Kami was supposedly sleeping, but they did not have to go far to see the extent of what was happening to him. His face was looking pale and shallow, all color having been drained out of him. His eyes were closed, his breath slow and sounding like he had to fight for every breath of air. His hands and arms were at his side, his fingers moving every so often like he was trying to grasp something. It was only when Piccolo moved to the left side of his bed did Kami open his eyes, fixing themselves on the doorway before he attempted to sit up. Goku rushed in and put a hand upon his chest, pushing the Guardian back down upon the bed so that he would not get up.

"How did I get here?" He croaked, looking confused. "The last thing I remember is standing on the edge of the Lookout and then everything went dark."

No one said anything in response to his question, Piccolo keeping his gaze upon the ground, seemingly unable to look at Kami. He did not know why he was feeling like he was the one responsible for the way the other was now, pale and looking faint as if a sickness had engulfed him. If there was a link between them like the two Sayians had told him, why didn't he feel this weakness through the bond?

"Piccolo?" A soft voice whispered hoarsely from next to him. The Namek looked up to see Kami watching him closely with his old eyes, his back placed back upon the bed he was laying on. Mr. Popo had come into the room entirely and was standing at the end of the bed while Goku and Gohan were standing on the other side, their backs straight and faces filled with worry.

"It is my fault, isn't it?" Piccolo grumbled, wanting to tear his eyes away from his other half but found his entire body frozen in place by a more powerful force then anyone currently in the room.

"It is no one's fault. It was an innocent wish made by an innocent mind," Kami said gently, quickly glancing over towards Gohan before moving his eyes back over towards the younger Namek. "But, innocence can not be reborn once it has been lost."

"What do you mean?" Gohan inquired.

"Even a child's mind can be deprived of it's innocence once it has seen something not so innocent, no matter what the act is. In time, the thing that makes those that are young's lives happy begins to fade away, leaving a shell of it's former self behind." Kami drew in a breath before going on. "No matter what the intentions of Gohan's wish were, there is very little innocence in Piccolo, even at this stage in life."

Piccolo stared at Kami, a swell of anger rising inside of him. Somehow, he felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart countless times. He, not innocent? How could he not be? It was true that he did not remember any of his life before the last several months, but he still had not seen anything that would take away his innocence. Maybe those memories that were surfacing were a part of his past that he didn't want to bring forth. Maybe they were being forced into his mind, to give him a rougher life then he had.

"If you say that I am not innocent, then why can't I remember any horrible stuff that they _say_ I have done?" Piccolo breathed, some of the anger surfacing in his voice. Kami smiled weakly, closing his eyes.

"It is the affects of the wish, I suppose," He mused, his face looking even more tired then it had done so before. He opened his eyes, moving them over towards the two Saiyans. "How much longer do you think you have to wait for the Dragon Balls to regenerate? At times it seems like Time itself slows down or picks up even though I, myself, created the Dragon Balls myself."

"I'd say we have about another eight to nine months before we can use them again. I could be wrong," Goku replied with a shrug, looking as though that sounded like an eternity. The Guardian's smile wavered slightly, now looking as though it was more forced then natural. "Why do you ask?"

"I had hoped it would have been a shorter period of time, but I guess I was mistaken. The effects of the wish were supposed to affect _Piccolo_, not me. In essence, it looks as though there is a side effect to those that are linked together in spirit." Kami noticed the quizzical looks on everyone's faces, his smile turning into a frown. "It means that the wish turned Piccolo in a child and making me look a few decades younger. However, since the wish was meant for _just_ Piccolo, I have been affected far worse then just having Piccolo's memory erased."

"If you are being affected in a bad way, how long do you think you have until the total effects of the wish run it's course?" Piccolo asked coolly, not really caring about the answer he would receive. Kami looked over towards him, his eyes looking more tired and lonesome then before.

"I don't know. If I can survive long enough for another nine or so months to be able to get the wish to undo what has been wished before, then everything will be okay. If I can't---well, then you can figure out what will happen to us both."

The small Namek opened his mouth to say something then promptly closed it again as if he was having second thoughts about saying what he wanted to. Dying because his other half was close to it had escaped his mind entirely until the Guardian had spoke those words. There was something in his voice that indicated that there was a good chance that he would not survive to know that the Dragon Balls had granted the wish, so that meant there was an even bigger chance he, Piccolo, would not be able to fight along side the others against the androids. 

"What do we do now? I doubt we can wait until the Dragon Balls regenerate to...." Piccolo's voice trailed off when he saw the smug look on Goku's face. "What? You think you have a better plan?"

"Actually, I do," The Saiyan said proudly, looking like he had just saved the world from the androids already. 

"Well, what is it?"

"We don't have to wait for the _Earth's_ Dragon Balls to be ready in that amount of time. I am sure that there is _another_ way to grant a wish without having to wait that long."

"What, you think that _you_ can make their power come back faster?" Piccolo said in a hollow voice, more and more of his anger surfacing. Goku shook his head on that, the same expression on his face not faltering. "Then what are you talking about then?"

"New Namek," Gohan said suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Yea, that's it!"

"Exactly _what_ are you talking about? Because I am confused here. What's a 'New Namek' anyways?" 

"It is a place where the Nameks--like yourself--live after their original home was destroyed by Frieza," The boy said excitedly. "I almost forgot how their year is much shorter then one of Earth's. Couldn't we use the Namek Dragon Balls instead? Even if they have already been used, by the time the Earth's Dragon Balls have gotten their power back, we could have used those two or three times in that time frame."

"Exactly," Goku said with a satisfied grin, glancing over towards the Guardian, who was looking unsure about this plan. "It is worth a shot if we can use them. Even if something does go wrong, at least we will be able to revive you both with the Namek Dragon Balls."

Piccolo attempted to put something else into the conversation, but felt like he did not want to spoil the good mood that had surfaced. Even Mr. Popo looked like his worrying was coming to a halt. But there was something on Piccolo's mind that he didn't want to tell anyone just yet: He frankly did not want to turn back into the person that he once was. Although he would have liked to place the memories with the words of his friends, he felt like he didn't belong around them as an adult. What if he didn't remember any of this if and when he was turned back into his original form?

"Piccolo, is that a good plan or do you have another one?" Gohan asked softly, noticing that the Namek had become awfully quiet. Piccolo looked up at the small Saiyan, noticing that his and everyone else's gaze was upon him. 

"Sure, fine, but how are any of us going to get there? It might take the whole time that the Earth's Dragon Balls are regenerating to get to this.....place," He said slowly, attempting to push down any remaining anger that he had into the pits of his stomach.

"No problem. Be back in a bit," Goku said, putting two fingers of the same hand to his forehead, his face becoming serious. Piccolo didn't know what he was trying to do, but a few moments later, Goku's figure fizzle out of sight and out of the room entirely. 

Whatever he had done to get to New Namek, Piccolo just hoped he didn't get there in pieces.

**To Be Continued**

_Kaeli's__ Second Note:_ Alright, here's my chapter. Hoped you like. I know it is short, even for myself, but I didn't have many ideas. Those ideas that I did have were thrown out the window due to the fact that I have been working my butt off the last couple of weeks and haven't had the time to think up of any _decent_ plots to go with this fic. Just look at my Tien fic (don't ask about that, please. It's gone down the gutter for the last couple of chapters.....). So, anyways. Hope you liked! Now, go bug Aura! *chases the readers with her new frying pan*


	13. Search for the Dragonballs? Can Piccolo ...

**Disclaimer:**** Dragonball Z does not belong to me, or Kaeli, but to...um...read one of the last chapters for his name, I always spell it wrong. I own various recordings of the episode, a few attempts at fics/poems, and some sketches by me, but nothing else.  
  
**Aura's note:** Ok, I think this is a much better attempt at a chapter than my last one [Chapter 11] and is a lot longer than it too...I just kept writing, and the conversation between Kami and Piccolo wasn't something I planned...and if they seem OOC at all, this is a sorta AU fic, and keep in mind what the wish did to Piccolo ^^  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy, and go bother Kaeli ^^**

  
   
**Innocence Reborn , Chapter ****Thirteen****:**   
Search for the Dragonballs? Can Piccolo and Kami hold on?  
  
  
  
  


  
Goku appeared on New Namak straight away, feeling the effects of the instant transmission fade from his body in a sensation of a rush of cold air and a ticklish kind of feeling.  
  
Having never seen the planet before, the Saiyan was amazed at the way it resembled the original planet down to even the last detail. Had he not the memories of fighting Freeza on a dying, crumbled planet, it would have been impossible to believe this was a different place.  
  
_Now, _he mused to himself as he flew over the small islands, _I just need to find Mori or one of the Namaks...he's the new leader now, so I guess he can tell me if I can use the Dragonballs... _Goku doubted the elder Namak would refuse to, he had saved them, and Mori had promised to help them if ever they needed to, and it was for Piccolo and Kami, the former of who had helped them also in the fight against Freeza, and both were, if not by growing up there, people of Namak.  
  
Still, better to expect the unexpected, than to believe something will always happen as you hope it will.  
  
True, he had always kept a ridiculously high level of optimism in battle, which everybody commented on from time to time, as if unable to believe that Goku never, ever believed he could lose. But as naive as he was sometimes, Goku was well aware that losing wasn't something that couldn't happen, it was just that he had been taught by his grandfather, Gohan, as well as Master Roshi, that if you keep good spirits when things are down, you are more likely to succeed than fail. Pessimism in the heat of battle only unnerved the spirit, weakened the power, and set you up for trouble.  
  
And besides, if he was confident, everyone around him would be too. People looked up to him, well, except Vegeta, but he didn't really count, the Prince of all Saiyans, which was himself, Goku and Gohan, though the latter was only half, but Vegeta seemed of the opinion that as long as he existed, he was the prince of something, and nobody wanted to argue with him.  
  
Arguing with Vegeta was **not **a good idea, even when the prince was in a good mood...which happened...well, hardly ever. Even then if he smiled, it was always more of a smirk than a smile.  
  
Goku pondered on this as he kept flying, there were small islands, large islands, huge expanses of water everywhere, the strange plants and foliage that had adorned the old planet.  
  
But he still hadn't seen any Namaks.  
  
Suddenly wanting to slap himself, Goku opened up his senses to let the flow of 'ki' through his body, and now sensed that of many of the inhabitants.   
  
Everyone possessed 'ki', warriors had the most, through training, battling and struggle, but that didn't mean others had little at all, one ki in particular he sensed had to be Dende. Though not a warrior in any sense, the child had a lot of ki from his abilities as a healer, he could fight if he wanted, and would certainly know some defense moves, having been good friends with Nail, but had little desire to.  
  
Concentrating harder, Goku sought out the 'ki' belonging to the leader and elder, Mori, and found it to be roughly a hundred miles to the east. What would be hours in an air car, became minutes for Goku, and would have been even shorter with the instant transmission, but he didn't feel a few minutes would hurt, and the planet was indeed, so beautiful and full of life.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What was **that**!" Piccolo uttered, seconds after Goku vanished from sight.  
  
"Instant transmission" Gohan shrugged nonchalantly, since there were more urgent things to worry about. His reaction only seemed to irritate the Namak more however.  
  
"Ok, but what does it **do**!" Piccolo shouted again, causing Kami to wince and both Popo and Gohan shooting him a look.  
  
"It means dad can teleport from one place to another, and he's gone to New Namak using it, cause it would have taken **ages **in a spaceship"  
  
"That's a comforting thought" Piccolo muttered dryly.  
  
"Popo..."  
  
"Yes Kami?" the genie turned to his friend, who was trying to prop himself up on the pillows with only marginal success, still out of breath and face looking slightly haggard, even with the wish making his appearance younger.  
  
"Would you get some water..." the Namak asked, sounding slightly ashamed, which was no surprise to Mr Popo. Even though he was, and had been for a long time, the assistant to the guardians of the Earth, Kami had never treated him as such, which could not be said the same for the master before him, he had his own way of getting along with Popo, but the friendship between himself and Kami was incredibly strong.  
  
And that was how Kami always treated the genie.  
  
"Of course Kami" Popo smiled "You look as though you will need it, ice cold?"  
  
"Please"  
  
Popo nodded, and turned to leave when Kami called to him again.  
  
"Take Gohan with you please, I wish to speak to Piccolo alone"  
  
"Come on then" Popo said to Gohan, "I believe I have some cookies baked earlier that shall go to waste unless _somebody _eats them"  
  
Gohan grinned madly, turned to Piccolo and have the young Namak a reassuring smile, and left the room.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Life without Guru had been hard in the months following his death, and even now there would be times when just looking at one of the other residents would bring back memories. But on the whole, life on New Namak had begun to blossom as well as it had been on the old planet.  
  
There were new additions to their family, Mori himself now having a son, and he had settled into the role of elder as though it had always been something he was destined to do.  
  
The first thing they had done on coming here, was to wait.  
  
The planet they had come to was not uninhabitable, but when the wish had been made, it had not been to take them to a world that was exactly identical to their destroyed home in every single way, but just to one that was uninhabited in every single way, save for non-sentient animal life, and trees and various foliage.  
  
These first few days were hard, but proved profitable, making homes for themselves and taking time just to relax and enjoy the peace that had been absent for so long. Even those who had heard from Guru, the devastation that had wrecked the planet so many years ago, before any of them had been born, could not even compare it to the peace this planet held.  
  
So when the hundred and thirty days had passed, and they could call the dragon again, the wish they had originally planned was changed.  
  
Instead of making the planet exactly like Namak, Dende, for it was he who made the wish...since the first time, back on their original home, had given the wish to be to integrate the likeness and plants of Namak, with this new planet, which possessed many things not found on Namak, but were too amazing and breathtaking to rid themselves of.  
  
Like this waterfall.  
  
Instead of the slight greenish tinge the original Namak had possessed in all its water, this was a clear, almost crystal colour, and burst over the edge and onto the rocks below, causing a spray of bubbling water at the bottom, which then made the way down a river...  
  
"Heya!"  
  
"Hmm?" Mori turned his head upwards, sitting on the grass just to the left of the waterfall, to see Goku drop down from the sky and give his trademark grin.  
  
"Hey Mori, been a while, hasn't it"  
  
Mori broke into a smile and grasped the Saiyan's hand tightly "It has been far too long Goku, many years here, though you seem not a day older than when we last saw you, but we all know why that is, hmm?"  
  
Goku grinned "Yup, not as long for us though...dunno how long, never been good with dates"  
  
He turned around and looked at the surroundings.  
  
"This place is amazing, and it looks so much like Namak did, before..."  
  
"We do not blame you for what happened" Mori assured him, noticing the slight discomfort on the other's face, "It was Freeza, and he was defeated by you, and we are, and always will be grateful for that"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"But I guess that you are not here for a social visit..." Mori nodded "What is the matter?"  
  
"We need to use your Dragonballs" Goku explained "My son made a wish some months ago to turn Piccolo...that's the guy who fused with Nail..."  
  
Mori nodded, listening as Goku explained the rest of the problem, what had happened to Piccolo, then finding out the wish had affected Kami, and then that it had been in more ways than one.  
  
"...and we could wait for our Dragonballs to regenerate, but by then it could be too late...so we really really need to use the Namakian balls...if that's ok..."  
  
"Of course" Mori nodded "It is without question, even if you had not saved us, your good heart, kind actions, and desire to use them for nothing but to help another living being, also of good heart, makes me happy to let you use them..."  
  
Goku suddenly looked very relieved, "So where are they?"  
  
Mori paused, "At the moment, they are scattered throughout this planet, and they were, unfortunately, used only a few days prior to your arrival"  
  
"What!" Goku cried.  
  
Mori nodded "There was a fierce storm which was very unexpected, and was in the nature of this planet, so we used the Dragonballs to wish for a sign some time before it would hit, for the Dragon could not alter the weather of the planet, but gave us some warning, and also to wish back two of my people who were unfortunately killed by a falling tree when it hit"  
  
"Ok...so they can't be used for a while?"  
  
"They will be functional in another hundred and twenty days" Mori assured him "And if Kami is anything at all like Piccolo, they can both hang on, I am sure of it"  
  
Goku almost snorted "Both of em would hate to hear they were anything at all like each other, but I agree, they are a **lot **alike, more than they want to admit"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Piccolo"  
  
The younger Namakian turned as Kami addressed him.  
  
Already feeling terrible because of his part in this whole thing, as well as the whole deal of him not being innocent, and together with the nightmares, Piccolo was not at all feeling to want to talk to anybody, least of all Kami, the person he was slowly causing to die...  
  
"Piccolo, please, talk to me"  
  
Silence, then an answer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was quiet, small, and whispered, but it was an answer at least.  
  
"Turn to me, it is not good to keep yourself distanced"  
  
"And you'd know" Piccolo simply said, but did turn around, with an expression on his features which Kami remembered from so many years ago...  
  
Piccolo had been very young, not even a year after he had hatched from the egg spat out by Piccolo Damioh on the day he had been defeated by Goku, and Piccolo had been born.  
  
Kami, though always keeping himself far enough away, had frequently left the tower to follow Piccolo, and on one occasion, when the younger had been trying to get a drink of water from a rapidly flowing stream, and fallen in, Kami had dived forward and plucked the child from the water, and set him down on the grass, allowing Piccolo only a split second of a glance before Kami disappeared.  
  
Then the guardian of earth had watched as Piccolo looked at his hands, then hesitantly over the edge of the water, to see it flowing beneath.  
  
One hand dipped slightly into it, shaking, but able to get some water, which he drank quickly and eagerly, before retreating quickly back to the tree.  
  
Safety.  
  
And Kami had watched, as Piccolo turned in his direction, then back to the water, and seen that expression on his face.  
  
Fear.  
  
Not of himself, or somebody else.  
  
Fear of a thing he could not control.  
  
And he was seeing it again.  
  
"Why is this happening!" Piccolo cried, so suddenly that it surprised Kami, who held out a hand to the child.  
  
Piccolo looked anguished, confused, for a few seconds, before making his way to Kami, and burying his head in the much larger arm, grasping with his small hands the long white robe, scrunching it in small hands and crying slightly.  
  
"Why does this have to happen...I didn't want it to happen, it's not my fault, I don't wanna hurt you, or Gohan, or Goku or Chi-Chi or anyone..." Piccolo babbled hurriedly, eyes filling with tears "But those nightmares have people in being scared, and they get hurt, and I'm there, and there's blood..."  
  
"That was not you" Kami assured him "Those are the memories of your sire, my other half, which contained all the evil, which is why he did those things"  
  
"But...but I know I've done bad things...I remember stuff, it's not clear, but I remember it, and I **know **it's me!"  
  
"Yes...but unlike your sire, you did come to regret the things you have done, and vow not to do so again"  
  
Piccolo hiccupped "I...I did?"  
  
Kami nodded "Yes, and I believe I made a mistake when I said you were not innocent"  
  
"So, you mean I am?" Piccolo asked with hope evident in his voice.  
  
Kami shook his head, wincing slightly "No, there is not a creature on Earth, or indeed probably any planet that exists, that is completely innocence...save Goku perhaps, but I fail to believe that he is completely normal either" Kami chuckled "But your life has made you less innocent than most, but there is **some **innocence left within you, brought forward by people like Gohan and Goku, and nurtured by experiences you have had"  
  
"But" Kami continued "As I said, innocence cannot be reclaimed once it has been lost, and you will always carry around that part of you, once you have remembered it, but that makes you the person that you are, as it does with every living creature"  
  
Piccolo nodded, and yawned slightly.  
  
"So...once I remember, I'll understand all of this?"  
  
Kami nodded "Indeed"  
  
Piccolo did the same, and seemed to relax almost immediately, until his head rested on the bed, and his eyes closed.  
  
Gohan and Mr Popo came back just seconds later, the latter holding a jug of water, the latter with cookie crumbs around his mouth. Both caught sight of Piccolo sleeping, supported by Kami.  
  
"Is he ok?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes" Kami answered "He just needed to understand that this is not his fault"  
  
"It's mine, isn't it..." Gohan trailed off, but Kami shook his head again.

"No, it was not your fault either Gohan, though you did make the wish, it was born of a pure heart, it was the repercussions of the wish, which nobody was aware of, and could not have been predicted, that were the cause, and as long as we are able to set things right, all will be as it should"  
  
"Phew" Gohan sighed "I'm glad you don't think I meant it to happen"  
  
"You forget child, I'm the guardian of Earth" Kami chuckled "I can see everything, so I know you blamed yourself, long before you even admitted"  
  
"So you were spying?" Gohan shot back, though his grin said it was not anger, but mirth.  
  
"In a way"  
  
"Can't argue with that" the Demi-Sayian snickered.  
  
- - - - -  
  
It was another ten minutes or so until the telltale swishing sound came that indicated Goku had returned. By this time, Piccolo was still sleeping soundly, but woke up when Goku came into the room.  
  
"Boy, I'm starved...wonder if Chi-Chi's making dinner yet..." Goku mused.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Maybe some noodle soup, or rice with little chunks of chicken, or chocolate cake, or..."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Goku turned, giving a sheepish smile and putting one hand behind his head.  
  
"Eh-heh...sorry guys"  
  
"Sometimes I think your stomach does more thinking than your brain, Son Goku" Kami chuckled, causing the entire group to smile, since it was pretty much true, but it was just a good thing that Goku didn't stop in the middle of battle to get something to eat, or they could be in real trouble.  
  
"So did you find the dragonballs, dad?"  
  
"Well..." Goku trailed off, rubbing the back of his head again "Not exactly..."  
  
Both Gohan and Mr Popo looked nervous, Kami's expression didn't, but was worried...and Piccolo...the small Namakian was visibly the worst of them all.  
  
_He's going to die...I'm going to die, and it's all my fault...why did this have to happen, I didn't ask for it...I didn't, I didn't...I didn't make this stupid wish, and now loads of people are going to hate me...but I won't be around afterwards...but they'll still hate me until Kami and me die...  
  
_"It's ok guys!" Goku shouted, trying to bring their spirits up.  
  
"Sure it is..." Piccolo muttered "I'm going to die, and Kami's gonna die, and _everything's _ok..."  
  
The sarcasm was unmistakable.  
  
"No, it is, really..." Goku said "I found Mori, and they used the dragonballs a little bit before I got there, but we can use em in a little under a Namak year, so we just have to go there, find em, and wait till the time's up, and we can make the wish"  
  
"So...it **will **be ok?" Piccolo ventured nervously.  
  
"Sure" the Saiyan grinned.  
  
"Kami?" Mr Popo turned to the guardian, who seemed lightened by the news, but was not still without the traces of weakness from before, "Do you think it is possible for you and Piccolo to hold on until then?"  
  
"I hope so Popo, I cannot say for certain, but if there is even the smallest chance, I will do my best to take it"


	14. Not wanting to believe

Innocence Reborn

Disclaimer: The usual stuff--neither me or Aura own DBZ, would be pointless to sue, our fic---everything that has been said a million times over. I don't even own the picture of Piccolo that is hiding somewhere in a drawer in my room. : )

Kaeli's Note: Hi everybody! Here I am, doing another chapter of this fic. ^_^ Things are going smoothly, so hope you are enjoying it so far. We here at Kaeli and Aura Industries have been working hard to bring you hand-made chapters, which are baked fresh just for you. Enjoy your new chapter!

Chapter Fourteen: Not Wanting to Believe

It seemed like the rest of the day had dragged on forever, but when the sun finally set that day, it marked the end of a day that he would not forget. Now, as Piccolo flew in the middle of Goku and Gohan, he looked back at the already disappeared and shadowy outline of Kami's Tower. It seemed so long ago that the trio of warriors had arrived there just to use the Room of Spirit and Time to train only to find out that Kami was affected by more then just the usual old age. 

The wish was now turning into something far greater then what Gohan, or anyone else, had imagined. Had he thought something like this was going to happen to both Piccolo and Kami, then he would have never made the wish in the first place. But, it was something that no one could foresee; even the one that watched over the planet for so many years could not seen this coming. If he had, things would have been a little different then they were now.

The Namek Dragon Balls weren't as helpful as Goku had thought they would be. Luckily, the Namek year was much shorter then that of an Earth year, so that cut at least several months off of a already seemingly long time. Even so, if Kami and Piccolo couldn't hang on until either set of Dragon Balls could regenerate, then the idea of bringing Piccolo back to his normal self would be hopeless. At least, in Piccolo's view. He did not know exactly how the Dragon Balls worked, so he couldn't be sure what they did. Rather, he couldn't _remember_ what kind of powers these things could have.

The two Saiyans and the transformed Namek had been quite silent for the most part on their way back to the Son household, no one knowing what to say to each other. Not only was the lingering affects of the wish on their minds, but the thought of returning back to an angry Chi-Chi didn't help their moods. All three knew what would happen if they crossed the woman's path, having done so several times before. However, this was a little bit different since they probably missed several meals, came home after dark, already ate enough food to last two families each six months, worried Chi-Chi to death (again), and studying hadn't been done. Just thinking about the Wraith of Chi-Chi made Goku and Gohan shudder.

But Piccolo wasn't worried about what Chi-Chi would do to them as they descended onto the ground in front of the Son house a few moments later, the door slamming open as Chi-Chi stormed out carrying what looked like an over-sized frying pan. The Namek ignored her rants for the most part, looking up at the cloud-less sky. He sighed, wondering what would happen to him if something would happen to Kami. If Kami died, wouldn't he die as well? It was a horrible thought to think at this moment, but it wasn't something he could push out of his mind right now. Death, it looked like, seemed more probable then anything else right now.

It was a half hour before Chi-Chi screamed her voice hoarse and by that time, Goku was looking more like an innocent child that had his desert taken away then anything else at this time. He was thankful that his wife only used the extra-large frying pan as something to wave around and show off rather then use it to smack the living daylights out of him. After she had stormed back into the house, the remaining three stood there in silence, letting the effects of the shouting run through them. The worst part of coming home was finally over with as they made their way into the house themselves, ready for bed or whatever Chi-Chi had in mind for them.

Even after they entered the house and went to their respected rooms with soft goodnights, Piccolo remained deep in his thoughts without speaking. Somehow, everything that he had seen in his visions and dreams didn't seem real no matter what Kami had told him. No matter what these images were, he hated every last one of them. People had died because of what he once was or, rather, what the person before him once was. It wasn't him. There were no solid facts that he had actually done anything to harm anyone else on this planet or other ones. Until he saw it himself, he wasn't going to believe the majority of what he had heard in the last few hours. 

"Piccolo, are you okay?" Gohan asked softly when he had moved underneath the blankets of his bed. Piccolo had put himself by the window, his knees curled up by his chest as he sat there, staring out into the wilderness that was the backyard. The Namek didn't say anything for a moment, letting everything he had been told that day absorb somewhat into his mind.

"I'm okay. I just don't know what to make of all of this," He said finally, taking in a sigh. "I don't know what to believe any more. On one hand, I am just a kid who doesn't remember who he is while on the other hand, I am some reformed bad guy who has his father's memories and was the subject of a seemingly innocent wish that is turning out wrong. I just don't understand anything anymore."

"I can't say that I know how you feel, Piccolo, because I don't. If I had known what the wish would have done, then I wouldn't have done it. I just wanted to give you a second chance on life as a child without the memories of what had happened before. I didn't think it would lead to this."

"See, that is the problem with that logic, Gohan. No matter how innocent that wish was, you didn't think. You need to know what the situation is going to call for, good or bad. If you don't think ahead, then don't bother doing anything."

"Piccolo, I didn't mean...."

"Forget it, Gohan. It has been done already. I am either going to die because I am linked to Kami and the wish is affecting him worse then me or these Androids are going to do that anyways. I don't have a lot of choices, do I?"

Before Gohan could answer him, Piccolo rose up from his sitting position and opened the windows. The cool night breeze filtered in, ruffling Gohan's hair. The Saiyan watched his friend stand at the open window, waiting for something to happen. It was like he was trying to decide if he should stay in a place where he knew he was going to be safe or take the chance in the wilderness where he assumed he knew nothing of.

"Gohan, please don't come after me this time. I--I just want to think things through for a while, okay? I'll return in the morning," The Namek said in a soft voice turning his head over his shoulder. For a single moment, Gohan thought this was his mentor, the one that had taught him so much. The way that he was speaking, the way that he looked, and the decision to do something all seemed too real to be true. As soon as Piccolo turned his head forwards, the image of what he once was shattered and all that remained was the child-like figure jumping out of the window and into the night. 

Gohan moved softly out of his bed to the open window, watching Piccolo walk away. He was tempted to run after him to pull him back into the room, but a tugging at his heart told him to stay back. If Piccolo had to think things through, then he had to think things through on his own ground, even if it meant the slight possibility that he wouldn't be coming back when he said he would be. 

"Be safe, Piccolo," The small Saiyan said in a soft voice before closing the window. The outline of Piccolo was fading slowly as the Namek made his way deeper into the wilderness, unsure of what he was and fearful of what he might become.

****

It was hard to sleep after the day had passed and the events were starting to wear off. Everything was starting to slow down for the night, people moving into a slumber so that they could wake with the morning light. The night creatures were beginning to stir, waking to a new night where they could hunt for their food without worry of the creatures of the day hunting them. It was a nice ending to a hectic day, no matter what had happened during the light hours.

Kami knew this all too well as he sat up in his bed, his back leaning up against the many pillows that were behind him. He had his eyes closed, his hands resting upon his lap as he sat there, lightly sleeping in case something happened that he needed to wake up with a start. Of course, even if he wanted to, he couldn't get up to look over the edge of the Lookout to see what was wrong down below. He would most likely be stopped by Mr. Popo and forced back into bed without second thought.

The Guardian didn't like the idea of spending the majority of his time in bed when there was a planet beneath him to look out after. There were people that needed watching over no matter how little they needed to be watched after. There was a handful of creatures that barely even needed to be looked over, having themselves saved the Earth several times in the last couple of decades. However, it was his job to gaze down at the Earth, no matter what his condition or how serious it was.

He sighed, opening his eyes to look straight ahead at the wall. He didn't feel like sleeping that night, having done so already earlier. Numerous books had been stacked neatly by his bedside, in ease reach of the Namek's hands so that he would be able to read them if he got bored of doing nothing. Those books hadn't even been touched since they had been brought there, his instinct telling him that he needed to be doing something else rather then being in bed.

It wasn't like he couldn't do his job. Kami didn't feel as weak as he had done earlier, having rested for a long period of time that day. If he could take everything more slowly then he did before, then he would be able to do it. But, he knew Mr. Popo wouldn't have any of it, saying that the Namek would have to wait until either set of Dragon Balls power to be regenerated and restored to their original glory.

Just how long that would be made him shudder although it wasn't cold inside his room. Kami knew that it would be at least several months before one set would be even considered useable. Then there was the fact that either Goku, Gohan, or both had to collect the Dragon Balls, which would take even more time then expected. If the Saiyans were smart enough, and the Namek Dragon Balls weren't used again until they needed them, then they could collect them before the day that they needed them, which would probably mean that everything would be fine. They wouldn't have to worry about collecting the Earth's Dragon Balls until the time that the starred orbs were needed again.

Of course, something would probably go wrong on New Namek, therefore prolonging the time that the wish to bring back Piccolo could be done. Kami just hoped that nothing _did_ go wrong, his mind drifting back into boredom. 

****

Piccolo didn't know where he was going exactly, but it was better then going to the Son household or the Lookout. Even if he did, he didn't know where he was going to end up after his walk through the wilderness that surrounded the house in which he had came from. Still, it was nice to be out in the open air, without anyone to tell him what to do or where he had to go to next. The sounds and movements of the night seemed to calm him slightly, but it wasn't enough to take his mind off of what had happened that day.

What exactly _had_ happened that day? Or, rather, in the last couple of months? There were so many things he had to learn and try to remember that his head was spinning around in circles. The small Namek still didn't know what to believe. Was he truly who Kami and everyone else said he was or something else? The spawn of an evil monster that had terrorized people ago and then reformed to join the good side? If he was just that, why were the others so nice to him? Were they afraid that he would snap and go back to what he once was? That is, if he was something like that monster they said he was.

He had walked several miles already, now at a point where the Son homestead looked more faraway then it had been several minutes ago. His legs took him farther away from the safety of the home, putting him into the depths of the night in which he did not remember. There was nothing to tell him how to get back, so that feat would have to be something of a miracle to him. Or Goku and Gohan would come looking for him again, both probably hoping that nothing bad had happened.

Piccolo stopped walking, his eyes roaming the area he was at. There were eerie shadows dancing along the blades of grass as the waning moon shone from up above. Echoing howls spread over the meadow where he was standing in, adding an extra chill to the already cool wind. Everything was different at night when a person was alone, especially if this person didn't know where he was or who he was.

Then he heard something that sounded like it didn't belong in a place like this. It was the sound of something stepping on a big twig from nearby. Piccolo turned around to see what was behind him, but there was nothing there to be seen. Looking in the direction he had just come in, he made sure that nothing had followed him before sighing and turned back around. Instead of turning back around to find nothing, he came face-to-face with a shadowy face. He jumped back, letting out a small scream as the figure in front of him grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

The Namek started to struggle in the stranger's grasp, grabbing onto his arm as he tried to free himself. It was to no avail as the hand around his neck clamped harder against his skin. So tight was the grasp that he thought he was going to suffocate before he would be let go. However, that didn't happen as the figure let him go, dropping him down upon the ground with a thud. 

"Who--who's there?" Piccolo managed to choke out, breathing hard to catch his breath. There was no answer except for what sounded like footsteps walking away from him and silence that came after that. Even that was shielded by the sound of the howling of the creatures of the night.

****

He had just wanted to see how much the now child-like Namek had become stronger, but it seemed like the training hadn't even paid off. Yet, anyways. Maybe when the damned androids came, Piccolo would be able to become what he once was, or at least close enough to it to put up a half decent fight. It didn't look good, even at a distance where anything could happen. They probably needed something to help them win this fight, but he wasn't going to allow it.

Vegeta stood there in the darkness, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Piccolo get his breath back. He hadn't even squeezed his hand around the Namek's neck _that_ hard in the first place; just enough to see what he could do in a situation like that. He failed miserably and probably would be killed when the two androids showed up. This wasn't even the real Piccolo, who could have sensed that Vegeta was near him instead of looking around like a lost puppy. If he hadn't been wished to this state, he could have blocked the Saiyan's advance without even breaking a sweat.

It wasn't like he cared what was going to happen to the Namek anyways. Although he had mostly outgrown the I-Want-Immortality phase of his life, there were other uses for the Dragon Balls that he had besides using them to wish back someone to his childhood. Maybe once he _had_ gotten his original wish, then it wouldn't matter how long he had to wait like he had now.

"Two years I have to wait for those damned things. All because of that stupid Namek," Vegeta grumbled under his breath, turning around and lifted his body off of the ground. He had more important things to do then to worry about what kind of training the Namek had or if he was strong enough to face the androids. He, the greatest Saiyan alive, would be the only one who would be ready for them.

To Be Continued

Kaeli's Note II: Here is my chapter. Now, it's Aura's turn. ^_^


	15. Kami disobays, what will happen next?

****

Innocence Reborn

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, so don't try to sue us, you won't get a bean. I for one am a university student, so your chances from me would be even less than one bean...maybe half a bean if I could spare it [unless they're baked beans, then you can have the lot]...um, where was I?

****

Aura's note: I apologize for the looo-ooo-ooong wait for this chapter, and for the shortness, but I've had writers block and other things that distracted me, but I've had a flare of interest in the series again, so this chapter was fun to write [and the bit in italics below is there because I just had to fit them in somehow ^^

Enjoy, then go bug Kaeli for the next chapter.

****

Chapter fifteen - 'Kami disobeys, what will happen next!?"

All that Kami could say at that moment, was that he was infinitely glad [and indebted] that despite all thought to the latter, Mr Popo [usually just Popo] did **actually **need to sleep at times.

Not every single day mind, as a normal human being would need [save for those such as Krillian and the other human fighters, who had developed a need to stay awake longer, for obvious reasons]. Kami himself did not need to sleep at that frequency, but both he and Popo could function perfectly well for a week or two before any obvious signs of discomfort showed.

The only 'person' Kami felt, never needed sleep, would be Kaioshin, the enigmatic and mysterious 'supreme Kai' of the entire universe, and the people who suspected he was real were even smaller than those who knew that Kami himself was real.

__

Still, Kami thought with a wry smile, glancing around the corner as he continued to walk, abet at a slower pace than usual, _Thank Kaoishin that Popo decided tonight he needed to sleep, otherwise I wouldn't have made it this far..._

"Thank you, always nice to be appreciated"

Kami blinked, and threw it off as a figment of his imagination.

- - - - -

__

"I think you scared him Master"

"Hush Kibito, we are not meant to appear for another...nine years" the small deity tutted, watching the Kami of Earth blink and walk off.

"Nine and a half, Master" Kibito commented after a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut up" Shin grumbled.

- - - - -

A few moments later, and Kami had successfully made it out of his room and through the corridors, always keeping an ear out for the light footsteps of Popo, but thankfully, none came. Call it a feeling of duty as the guardian of Earth, or a need to keep an eye on Piccolo, but he wanted to be out at the edge of the lookout, watching the Earth, not cooped up in bed.

Those who knew Kami well also knew he was incredibly stubborn, only rivaled perhaps by Vegeta.

He would admit however, to being glad to sit when reaching his destination, and instead of standing with his staff and watching, Kami instead sat down, letting his legs swing lightly over the edge, and lay the staff beside him.

How Kami could watch the Earth was a mystery, and one he didn't fully understand himself, but he could do it, and that was what mattered at that moment. Breathing deep, he roamed his eyes across the planet, searching for the Son household, deep in the Pazu mountain range.

There.

The small bedroom where Gohan slept was found soon after, and Kami could see the small half-Sayian tug at the blankets, push his face deeper into the pillow, and murmur incoherently in his sleep.

But the other bed was empty.

Kami frowned, irritation prickling at his senses, where was the child?

Instead of looking around the area, Kami focused on the 'ki' of his counterpart, finding him about fifty miles away from the house. Not a large distance, considering his abilities, but enough to make the guardian worried. Then he 'felt' Vegeta's ki nearby, and a surprised emotion from Piccolo, mixed with fear and shock as the Sayian came up behind him.

Then Vegeta was gone.

Piccolo had no idea what had just happened, and Kami, though with more information, was just as clueless to 'why'. He continued to watch the Namak, who continued to walk around for a while, jumping up to a tree and picking an apple, evidently his older self's distain of food had been changed by the cooking from Chi-Chi, and munched on it while he walked.

__

He is unsure, Kami reflected, _He still believes he is to blame, at least in part...oh Piccolo, I hope you will realize this is not your fault, that nobody is at fault at all..._

Kami paused, thinking about something, and then called out softly with his mind, _Piccolo?_

- - - - -

Recovered from his shock, Piccolo was trying to get the uneasy feeling from inside to go away, and not having much success, when a voice echoed inside his head.

Even before he could ask who it was, he could tell it was Kami, and responded with the name.

__

Yes, it is me, Piccolo; Kami's voice seemed to smile, though he couldn't see anything at all.

__

Why are you talking to me...? Piccolo frowned; _shouldn't you be resting or something?_

Do not worry about me, child, I can sense you are troubled, why?

"I wish this wasn't happening...I mean, I'm glad cause Gohan and Chi-Chi and Goku are all nice to me, and the birthday thing was good too...but the memories, they're all full of blood and hurting people, and I know I did it...I don't know why, but I did, and all the good stuff just doesn't seem as good anymore...it might be good if I didn't exist or something, but then you wouldn't too, and..."

__

Calm down, Piccolo, Kami interrupted, realizing what was happening, _You feel as if because of what happened in the past, you do not deserve a future? But by that path, it might hurt others, am I right?_

Piccolo nodded, catching himself, unaware that Kami could see him "I was bad, so how can I have good things happen..." he stopped, clenching his fists "I...I don't deserve em, I **killed** people"

__

The sins of the past cannot be erased, but you do deserve a future Piccolo, and if it were not for you, the Earth would not have a future. Your older self in the past has aided in battles to save the Earth many times, Kami paused to take a breath, feeling the exhaustion keenly, but continued, _The important thing is, that you realized what you did was wrong, and helped to make things right, you **changed **Piccolo, and that is the most important thing of all_

"Really?" Piccolo asked, and indeed, he felt better now.

__

"Indeed" Kami smiled again, _Now, you should get back to the Son's home and sleep, there are still many days before we can gather the Dragonballs on Namak, and I intend for you to enjoy this childhood for as long as you possibly can._

"Okay" Piccolo nodded, and rose into the air, heading for the mountains.

- - - - -

Kami felt the 'ki' of Piccolo start to move, and broke the telepathic conversation between them, leaning forward and breathing heavily. Perhaps it had been a stupid thing to do, but Piccolo had needed the assurance much more than his own health had been important.

Now he would do as Popo had asked in the first place.

If he hadn't been sitting down, Kami would surely have fallen with the pain that came a few seconds later, engulfing his body in fire, as if he was submerged in boiling water...it hurt so much! Gritting his teeth together and managing not to cry out, the wave of pain took what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few seconds more to go, and he sat back, gasping.

Staying like that for a few more minutes, then standing unsteadily, the guardian gritted his teeth and grasped the staff with both hands. 

But Kami only made it as far as the doors to inside the lookout, before he couldn't ignore the weariness any longer, and slid to the floor, his back resting against the wall.

The staff fell from his hands and clattered to the marble floor.

__

What will happen when Piccolo is wished back... Kami wondered, half slipping in and out of consciousness, _Will he try to forget everything that has happened, or cherish it..._

But, try as he might, that was one question that even the guardian of the Earth could not answer.

__

Popo is going to kill me for this... Kami mused groggily, _The wish won't even get a chance..._

Then he fell silent.


	16. Not again! Where’s Piccolo gone now?

Innocence Reborn

Disclaimer: Neither Aura or I own Dragon Ball Z, the Dragon Ball Z characters, or anything that is remotely related to it. We do, however, own this fic. That's about it. ^_~

Kaeli's Note: Hello, hello! Kaeli, here, with another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen: _Not again! Where's Piccolo gone now?_

Vegeta sat upon a rooftop of one of the Capsule Corp.'s buildings, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He sat with one leg crossed under him while the other was hanging off of the shingles, his back leaning against nothing. He had been there since he had left the Namek where he was, stopping only for a moment to see if he was still there before returning back to Capsule Corp. When the Saiyan returned back to where he had been living off and on since he had arrived from the first Namek planet, he didn't immediately return to his bedroom or any of the other buildings he occasionally stalked in when he couldn't sleep. Instead, he rested upon this very rooftop, unable to sleep or to do anything else, even train.

He opened his eyes, staring across the compound and into the distance beyond. Something inside of him kept him awake at this unsightly hour, quite possibly the natural urge that wanted him to return to where Piccolo was and finish him off while he was still at this age. After all, he was a thorn in Vegeta's side and getting rid of him was the easiest thing he could do besides ignoring him. Then again, if he killed off the Namek, then there went the Dragon Balls and any remote chance he could get _some_ power out of it. He learned of how Piccolo and the creator of the Earth's Dragon Balls were connected, thus knew it would be in his best interest to keep both alive. For now, at least.

He frowned, tilting his head up some. It had been years since he had suppressed any urges to do anything that he wouldn't normally do, this being perhaps the third time in his life. The other two times were when he was still under Frieza's control, the thoughts and wants of killing him raging within the Saiyan. If he had gone up against Frieza before he had gone after Goku, then he wouldn't be alive today to seek out a different life.

That didn't matter now. The Dragon Balls were what he was mostly concerned with, even if he had to find them himself and without the help of the Radar. Vegeta didn't mind going on a search for the Dragon Balls; he just didn't like the fact that he had to wait for two years to get them. Had the wish Gohan made hadn't been wished for, he would have been immortal by now and ruling more then just this measly backwater planet. He would have had a lot more going for him then being in the shadows of a Saiyan that didn't even know who he was.

Vegeta shook his head, knowing that he would possibly never get his wish for immortality. He stood up on the rooftop, placing his arms by his side as he took one last look around him. It was a peaceful place, Earth. Not like some of the other places that he had been to. Oh, he had been to several planets where there was nothing _but_ peace, however Earth didn't seem to have just that. Things were different and he didn't know if he liked it. It wasn't his own planet, if he could remember most of it, as Frieza had been the one to destroy it so long ago and lied about it in the process.

He rose off of the rooftop, slowly moving over to the side as he allowed his body to descend to the grassy ground below. It wasn't a long ways down as this building was one of the smaller ones in the compound. At least, in the Brief's view. The building itself was about three and a half stories high with the others four or more stories high. Bulma kept insisting that more should be added to it, although more then half of the rooms inside the buildings looked like they had gone unused for years at a time. 

That didn't matter to Vegeta nonetheless as he landed upon the soft ground and started for the housing building on the other side of the compound. It was time to get at least a few hours sleep before he would start his day over again, leaving out only the surprise visit to anyone outside this family.

****

The night was wearing on, the darkness shrouding any and all dangers that were lurking in the many shadows that danced along the ground. A few lone wolves howls echoed across the untamed wilderness, a light wind moving the sounds farther then they were. The sky kept its darkness, a few stars glittering but did not give off enough light for anyone to see by. Eyes looked out from small holes over and under the miles of space, unsure of what was really out there before all moved back into their homes until the first light of day came.

Piccolo had continued to walk on despite a growing tiredness that had begun to consume him not long after Kami had ended the link between them, ignoring it at first before it had started to become too much for him. He didn't understand why his body had started to feel weak; perhaps the link between him and the one above had not fizzled out completely like it should have. If it hadn't, then there was something wrong with the mind-link that hadn't been foreseen by either one.

If his tiredness wasn't caused by the mind-link, then there was something wrong with Kami or his own body. From what the younger Namek had learned, he was the replica of the Guardian but the evil side of him. If something happened to Kami, then something would happen to him and vice versa. If that was true, then he had to get to the Lookout to see what was wrong and if there was anything that he could do to fix it himself. He couldn't wait for Gohan or Goku to do anything about it or for the Dragon Balls to regenerate. By then, it could be too late for something good to happen.

Piccolo stopped walking, pausing only to look up at the few stars above him. What little clouds moved against the darkened sky, a beautiful night despite what horrors were embedded in his memory. He didn't like the thoughts that he had shared with his sire; if he could, he would have them removed and banished into nothingness. Perhaps, once he got bigger and any threats to him and his friends were gone, the Dragon Balls would be able to take away those unworthy memories forever.

Of course, that would bring in something even worse then what was going on currently. If, by some chance, both Piccolo and Kami survived this wish, then he wanted to be as far away from _any_ Dragon Ball possible. Perhaps even forbid Gohan (or anyone else for that matter) to keep all wishes concerning _all_ Nameks to themselves and not heard by this dragon. That is, if this could happen. If not, then he was possibly doomed to face other such wishes that were not supposed to be wished upon others.

Taking in a deep breath, Piccolo turned his head back forwards to the area that surrounded him. He knew it was time to move back to the Son household and that was exactly what he was going to do, even if he wanted to up to the Lookout again. He knew he would catch hell (mostly from Chi-Chi) if someone knew that he had sneaked out again; Gohan would probably crack under the strain of his mother questioning him about the Namek's whereabouts. That is, if Chi-Chi didn't find out for herself first before anyone else said anything. Nothing got past her, even small bugs didn't scurry without her noticing.

He turned around, ready to go back to the home that welcomed him in without much questioning other then if he had done his homework yet. Yet, he didn't take more then four steps when he suddenly fell to his knees, his legs failing him as though they had lost all strength in the muscles. Piccolo placed his hands upon the ground, his eyes closing tightly as his head felt like it was spinning. Something came over him like nothing before, as if the tiredness and weakness he had felt not too long ago was too much for his body to bear. He knew now that something was wrong and that he had to get to someone before something drastic happened.

But how was he going to get back so soon? The Son homestead was many hours away and he didn't think he could easily fly there without someone with him. Oh, he knew he could fly without much help (at least, the help that he voiced), but he was still unsure in that ability and the dizzy feeling was becoming worse by the moment. Walking was out of the question since he had gone so far and not realized that he had to turn back until now. His only chance was to have someone come after him and face that hell he knew he would receive from everyone.

It didn't matter now as his arms gave out as well, his body lurching forwards to meet the ground beneath him. All he remembered was the cool air surrounding him before he blacked out.

****

Hours Later......

Chi-Chi yawned, placing a hand over her mouth as she sleepily moved from the bedroom she shared with Goku and moved towards the kitchen. It was the beginning of a new day even though the sun had not even risen from the East. It was the very early morning, perhaps even before 4 o'clock, when she had awoken despite going to bed later then she should. Normally her soul and body would be up at 6 o'clock, no earlier or no later then such a time, yet this morning she was up sooner then she would have expected.

She hadn't slept as well as she would have liked during the night, her normal sleeping patterns disrupted by nightmares of what would happen to her son and husband. This occurred every so often, mostly when some big battle was looming ahead that her family was stubbornly taking part of. Yet, at times of peace, images of what could happen to the two important things in her life would spring up whenever they wanted to, giving her something more to worry about then feeding them.

Her first normal of the day thought moved to the kitchen, where she would attempt to find anything that hadn't been eaten by her son or her husband. She was thankful that Piccolo didn't eat as much as the two Saiyans did, although she very rarely saw him eat anything. Her perspective of Nameks eating was that they didn't have to, drinking only water for what their bodies needed. Perhaps it was only Piccolo (as she knew only him and perhaps one other), yet she swore on several occasions that she saw him eat something.

As she passed her son's room, her eyes moved to the closed door. Chi-Chi paused, her ears listening to the sounds of the morning to make sure that everything was okay and nothing was out of place. After listening to nothing but the house creaking and the breathing sounds coming from the room, she started to move on. However, not a moment later did she stop, her head moving back towards the door as if something had sounded in Gohan's room.

Her instinct was to keep on moving to the kitchen, but something else told her to stay where she was. It was perhaps a mothers instinct to look into things as she backed up to the doorway and sidestepped to it. With her body turned fully towards it, she reached out to touch the knob carefully. Any extra noises and someone on the other side would wake too early to do anything. She wouldn't mind having Piccolo woken since he had little desire to eat anything and everything in the house and didn't seem to have much desire to train anymore.

As she turned the knob, Chi-Chi closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, pushing the door open slowly. She peeked in, her eyes moving over to where Gohan was asleep, half of his covers off of his body and was softly snoring. Her eyes then moved to where Piccolo was laying only to find that place empty and looking as though no one had even bothered to be sleeping in it. This didn't register with her at first, the door closing some before it was nearly thrown upon wide. She managed to keep the other side of the door from banging the wall as she let go of the hand and step in.

Only Gohan's body was visible to her, Piccolo's body no where to be seen. Furry engulfed her as she contained it the best way that she could before that fury turned into worry. There was no telling where the young Namek was or how long he had been gone; there was, however, a known way that he could have gotten out: the window. Chi-Chi slowly moved over it, careful to keep herself from falling over stacks and stacks of books and other things before she got to the window. She glanced out of it, looking all around for any signs of small child-like creatures.

Her lips moving into a thin line, she turned around and begun to walk out of her son's room. Right now, she would have to wake her husband in order for him to go look once again for a lost Namek. If this had been any other time in which Piccolo had chosen to leave, she would not have worried about it as much as she did now. However, this was a different situation that called for a different strategy and she would be damned if she would let Piccolo get sick again.

Glancing over at Gohan as she moved through the doorway, Chi-Chi made a mental note to wake him up sooner then she wanted him to. Even if he started to whine about how early it was, he was still going to get up to help Goku if he couldn't find the Namek on the first run. _Gohan would know what happened to him even if he isn't willing to tell. There is more at stake then just getting extra homework out of this,_ She thought to herself, moving back towards her bedroom. She left Gohan's bedroom door open, rather having it open then it slamming against the wall later and knocking something over.

Right now she was more worried about where Piccolo had run off rather then having to ground someone for it.

To Be Continued

Kaeli's Note II: So sorry for this being short. I didn't have much of an idea as to what should happen next. :P So, anyways, go bug Aura now and give her this pizza, okay? *hands over pizza and walks away quickly*


	17. What's happened to Piccolo? Face from th...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z, if I did, this would be an animated series.  
  
**Authors note:** grovels I'm really sorry for the lack of updates - I seriously did intend to write this when I finished uni in the summer, but I forgot to re-read Kaeli's last chapter, and messed up my first attempt. Then, I went through writers block, and didn't get it done till now.  
  
It's another short chapter, but I hope to get another longer chapter done for my next turn.  
  
**Chapter seventeen:  
**_What's happened to Piccolo? Face from the past!  
  
_  
  
Piccolo groaned, bringing up a hand to rest against his aching head - then realised that he couldn't move his arms.  
  
Or legs.  
  
Forcing his eyes open, they were suddenly thrust into a midrid of brightness, colours and shapes, and such, that it forced them shut again, squeezing tight as to not let anything through. It was quiet, in any case, but he couldn't hear any birds singing, which he expected to see, last remembering feeling very tired, and very dizzy while on his way back to the Son household.  
  
In fact, he couldn't hear anything at all, and this worried him - letting out a small whimper in response.  
  
Venturing to open his eyes again, this time it wasn't as bad, although he had to blink a few times to clear his vision, but it was better than being blinded.  
  
"Huh..."  
  
The reason he couldn't hear any outside noises, was that he wasn't outside.  
  
White walls surrounded him in a room about ten feet wide and fifteen long - aside from a unfurnished wooden bed aside from a thin sheet, there was no other furniture in the room. The light came from a bulb on the ceiling, unsheilded, so that the full power was focused directly on his head, creating a slight heated feeling, more uncomfortable than anything. There were no windows, and a door with a keypad on the wall next to it, and a small slot at the bottom. All of this gave Piccolo an understandably nervous feeling - if it was somebody concerned about him, then why this room?  
  
And why these restraints...he squirmed, both his hands and feet were locked together with some sort of device.  
  
His head still hurt, and all this thinking wasn't doing it any good. He wished Gohan, Goku or Chichi, maybe even Krillain, or even Vegeta, were here, but somehow, he doubted it.  
  
Kami.  
  
It was worth a try.  
  
He hadn't initiated contact before, and was unsure of how to go about it, so settled for closing his eyes, trying to push the pain from his head far enough away to concentrate, then just think of talking to Kami.  
  
Immediatly, he came up against a mental brick wall - trying again just gave the same result, and after a few more, his head ached worse than before, and he was no closer to contacting anybody. He then tried to break free from the chains - he wasn't strong enough on his own, and couldn't summon any ki energy to break them - just like the mental link to Kami, it was as if something was blocking his ability to use ki...  
  
Finally, he gave up, slunking against the wall as much as he could, tied up as he was.  
  
_Gohan...where **are** you?  
  
_Piccolo didn't know that this room was only one of many, and that, in another, two figures were watching him, with images from a camera hidden very strategically in one of the corners.  
  
The shorter figure, a dog, spoke.  
  
"Why do you think the emperor wants him"  
  
Mai, the women, shrugged, she was slightly more concerned with the grey hair she had found this morning, which was a lot easier to explain than why Emperor Pilaf had them capture the Namak. After all, they had never had anything to do with Piccolo, or his sire, Daimoho, the Demon King. They had always been after Goku and the Dragonballs, a quest, which had never stopped, though there were long periods when they didn't look for any at all, usually when Pilaf got it into his head to try something different, but it always ended up looking for the dragonballs.  
  
"Probably something to do with the dragonballs" she finally answered "After all, we know that Piccolo is a Namak, and that they can make dragonballs" she shrugged, playing with a strand of her hair as she considered the options "And we know that he isn't really a kid, so someone must have wished him that way"  
  
"Maybe, if we keep him here, Goku'll have to give the Dragonballs to Emperor Pilaf?"  
  
Mai sighed "I hope so...all we've done for years is search for them, he needs a better hobby"  
  
"TAKING OVER THE WORLD IS NOT A HOBBY!!!"  
  
Shuu fell off his chair as Pilaf strode into the room, cape swirling, his voice seeming too loud to come from such a small figure. Height had never been beneficial to Pilaf, but he was still intimidating, especially to Shuu and Mai, and who, despite his fanatical obsession with the dragonballs, and often disasterous attempts, especially when confronted by Goku, was not somebody to be brushed off lightly.  
  
Shuu, on the floor, exchanged a glance with Mai as he got up, brushing himself down, and turning to his boss.  
  
"We...uh...just wondered what your plan was, emporer, that's all"  
  
Pilaf glared "I heard what you both had to say, and you are right Shuu, we are going to hold him for ransom, and with all the ki dampening equipment, there is no way for Goku and his friends to sense their friend, so, we hold the upper hand!" Pilaf grinned "So they will be forced to give us the dragonballs, or he will not see the light of day again"  
  
Shuu and Mai exchanged another glance, but wisely, remained silent.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Goku was dreaming of cakes, noodles, donuts and various other types of food, when he was rudely awakened by a hand shaking his shoulder.  
  
He didn't even have time to blink, before he was woken, hurried into dressing, and rushed out of the house, with ChiChi telling him something about Piccolo being missing again, and that if he didn't find him, that he wouldn't be fed for an entire month.  
  
A MONTH?!!  
  
The threat of not being made dinner today, let alone a month, was enough to send him into the skies. But, even after scouring the mountains, plains and everything a good hundred or so miles around their house, he still hadn't found Piccolo, and was getting hungry.  
  
Landing near a fruit tree, Goku absently picked one of the brightly coloured fruits, before the thought of sensing Piccolo's ki came into his head.  
  
Seconds later, all that was left on the ground, was a half eaten piece of the fruit.  
  
**Additional A/N:** I've not seen too many episodes with Pilaf in - only a few from Dragonball, and the one at the beginning of GT, so bear with me.


End file.
